


Harry Potter and the Demon Empress

by PauThide



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauThide/pseuds/PauThide
Summary: Nazarick arrives at the Wizarding World. The leader of the Great Tomb Of Nazarick decides to take part in the school life of Hogwarts without knowing her presence would disrupt years of planning. From both sides.Dumbledore and Voldemort have no idea what they are dealing with. They are for a rude awakening.
Comments: 41
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**This is a One-shot. I want to see if you guys like this, I have three more ideas I want to put here before choosing one.**

** The other three are as follows: The first one is about the usual (Wrong Boy Who Lived Trope) Harry has a twin sister who was sent to live with the Dursley and all that, before being saved by Nazarick. Dumbledore and the rest figures out she is the true  _ chosen one _ and yadda yadda. They want to get her back and all that. I believe you guys know how it goes. **

**The second one is Harry being adopted by Galadriel and raise in Nazarick. Pretty much like the first one, but with A powerful Harry Potter with luck with girls.**

**The third one is one where Nazarick arrives at the beginning of the first war against Voldemort. Or more specifically, Galadriel arrives alone. And she is involved in the war as people mistake her for another powerful dark lord and such. (I personally like this one) Then Nazarick arrives later.**

**I decided to just put my ideas here. And see if you guys like them. It will give me some time to expand the chapters I have made for them.**

**(I just want to clear something. I have a few chapters writing about the ideas of above. I just wanted to pick one in which I can focus on.)**

**(I will edit this chapter later on!)**

* * *

**Harry Potter x Overlord (One-shot)**

A couple of tears ran visibly on his face as he moaned more and more. A nightmarish dream. The sweat and the horrible feeling of dread coming from the nightmare he was witnessing.

The young-men woke up and again, over the last week, he couldn't go back to sleep. His green-eyes and his messy hair made sure to show up who he was.

Harry Potter's life was not the best as of right now. There was no better luck for the Boy-who-lived than being pushed to this life. The threat of expulsion from Hogwarts came as a hard blow to him. But thankfully, thanks to Dumbledore, he was safe from being kick-out.

Still, there was too much going on for him.

The slandering from _The Daily Prophet_ among many other magazines about him and Dumbledore was getting ridiculous. The wizarding world's denial to accept the truth about Voldemort's return was perhaps the most frightful thing about it all. The Minister of Magic went all out against Harry and Dumbledore. Calling them _liars_ and that they wanted to usurp the ministry leadership. All rubbish, of course, but the people were not smart enough to see it. They believed every single word from _The Daily Prophet._ And now, Harry Potter was undesirable number one in all Britain. If things were different, he would have been happy about that title, but it was not the case. Harry was tired of it all.

Harry sighed, feeling exhausted from all of this.

The snoring sounds from the person next to him brought a smile to Harry. He watched the face of Ron, his best friend. And for a brief minute, he could feel happy. Harry was not alone. He needed to remember that.

The door burst open, and Harry saw the bushy hair of Hermione. The sudden action of the entrance to the room of both Harry and Ron woke the latter one.

Ron gave a small squeal, looking at the sight of Hermione in the room.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! Can you knock?!" Ron said, covering himself. The scene made Hermione snort. Ron was blushing, but the bushy-girl ignored him.

"Honestly, Ronald. Your mother has made breakfast already! You need to hurry up! Or the twins will eat all of it," Hermione said.

Ron's eyes winded at the idea of losing his precious breakfast. So without losing more time, he jumped out of his bed. He tripped on his way out, while Harry and Hermione only laugh.

The bushy-haired girl stared at his friend. He looked like someone who hasn't slept in the last days. Hermione has noticed how irritated Harry was. She grew concerned about him. Still, she knew Harry would never tell her what was wrong. She knows him too well.

She has tried to talk to him, but no avail. So Hermione could only hope for him to approach her when he was ready. That's all she could wish.

"Harry, breakfast is ready," Hermione said with a soft voice.

"Thank you," Harry replied.

Hermione stood there for a few seconds. Then she let out a small sigh and left him alone.

Harry did not react to Hermione's sigh. He glared at the wall and only exhaled. He would have to speak with Dumbledore when he was able to. That was if the old-wizard felt like it.

Not only was Dumbledore ignoring him, but Harry could feel something going on. He hated being left in the dark. But he could not do anything right now. And that angers him more.

"Harry breakfast!" Harry heard the voice of Miss. Weasley and stood up from the bed. There was no point in thinking of it. At the very least, not right now.

Harry arrived at the small kitchen where everyone was having breakfast. He smiled at his Godfather, Sirius Black.

"Harry, good morning," Sirius said with his trademark smirk.

Harry smiled at him and sat down.

"Harry, how are you doing today?" Remus asked with a smile.

"It's fine," Harry muttered.

Both Marauders glared at each other but chose to say nothing. They knew about Harry's nightmares. The problems the young boy was dealing with, so both of them decided to talk about it later on. 

"Harry, my dear, here you go," Miss. Weasley said while putting some eggs and bacon on his plate.

"Thank you," Harry said as he started to eat slowly. He was not really hungry right now.

The next hour or so went by. Harry was happy to ignore everyone else for now. Then there was something he saw on the cover of the latest newspaper Remus brought. On the portrait of _The Daily Prophet,_ there was something strange.

He saw a mysterious name, an unusual name.

"What is that?" Harry asked, pointing at the newspaper.

The title brought everyone's attention as they saw the same thing as Harry. With big letters on the cover, the announcement said.

_The Mysterious Nazarick Family. An Ancient Noble House? Or a new Wizard Nobility? Who are they? And why are they here?_

The title baffled everyone and even more by the sudden and out-of-place news of the report from the _Prophet_. It looked like someone paid to put that article there, but then again. _Why?_

"Nazarick Family? I have never heard that name before. What about you, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Me neither, this is the first time I have heard that name," Remus said with a frown on his face.

"The Prophet is babbling nonsense. Utterly nonsense. I still can't believe the people believed everything they read," Miss. Weasley muttered while cleaning dishes. Harry was happy about the change of topic from the newspaper. But he was interested in the family for an odd reason.

"What about you, Hermione? You know everything," Ron asked.

Hermione seemed deep in thought. There was nothing she did not know. But the more Hermione tried to remember anything about such a family. The more Hermione realizes she has no idea who they are.

"Maybe they are foreigners? Or something like that?" Hermione replied with an embarrassed tone. She was going to spend some time reading, to find anything about them. Both Harry and Ron looked stunned by this.

"Bloody hell, there is something Hermione doesn't know!" Ron exclaimed, earning a stern look from his mother.

"What else does it say?" Asked Harry, looking interested in the family.

"Let's see... The Nazarick Family are newcomers to the proud Wizarding World. They have already shown _the level_ of wealth they hold to everyone. They have donated and invested an incredible amount of Galleons to different charities and business. The amount of gold given away by the Nazarick Family already exceeds the _ludicrous_ amount of 45 million Galleons!" To say the amount of gold they have given away startled the people in the room was something hard to be accepted. Sirius let out a whistle, looking at the numbers. It was enormous, and it was surely a way to make some noise. _But why?_ Sirius thought.

"45 million Galleons! With that, we could purchase Hogwarts!" The Weasley's twins exclaimed.

"Bet they have a house of the size of Hogwarts," Ron muttered with a disgusted voice full of envy and resentment.

"That's a sizeable sum of Galleons," Remus said.

"It makes me wonder how rich they are," Sirius said with a serious face.

"What do you mean by that, Sirius?" Harry asked.

"If they have a lot of gold," Sirius replied with a cheeky grin.

"I'm not talking about _that_ , Padfoot," Harry said with a sigh but couldn't hide his smile.

"Many of the Purebloods Houses after the war. Lost a huge part of their wealth," Sirius said.

"Bribery doesn't come cheap," Remus whispered.

"The Blacks, Malfoys, Lestrange among others, are still well off. But the rest of the Sacred-twenty-eight are still recovering from the entire ordeal. It will take them years, decades, even to recover the loses. They _donated_ a lot of gold to their precious _Dark Lord,_ " Sirius said with a mocking voice.

"War is also no cheap," Remus replied with a nasty grin.

"They have lost a big part of their reputation and control. Voldemort's return will surely bring things back to them. But they will not make the same mistakes as before. Arrange marriages and more things are coming back," he said with a sore tone in his voice.

"Arrange marriages?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"They are not as usual anymore, but they happen," Remus said.

"But how can they do that?! It's barbaric and archaic," it outraged Hermione.

"It's the Old way, Hermione. Even thought you-know-who was defeated. The Pureblood families who bribed their way out of Azkaban. Got themselves high in the hierarchy at the ministry and The Wizengamot. They brought some old traditions back, that's why you all need to be careful," Remus said with his teacher's voice.

"They lost reputation and the war, yes. But like I said, they also wasted a lot of money to get themselves nice seats here and there," Sirius replied.

"Arrange marriages, between Purebloods families is a way to secure their legacy, gold, and Wizengamot power," Sirius told them.

"Which brings us to the Nazarick Family, and the way they are showing up their wealth in front of everyone. Like they know how bad things are," Sirius said.

"They are showing up their wealth over everyone's face. Surely they know what this will bring. Every single Pureblood family will be over them," Sirius said.

"Well, Merlin's beard. Padfoot you are using your brain," Remus laughed at the face of Sirius, who scowled at him.

"I take offense of that," Sirius said with a smile.

"What if they joined the Slytherin's and Voldemort?" Ron asked.

"Ronald, not everyone of Slytherin is a _bad_ person," Hermione said with a huffed tone.

"You say that now," Ron muttered.

Harry stared at the name, forgetting everyone around him. He could only feel that this year at Hogwarts, things were going to be different.

* * *

On the King's Cross Station, Harry and his friend said their goodbyes. Harry gave one last hug to the shaggy black dog.

"See you later, Padfoot," Harry whispered, and _Padfoot_ licked him.

As Harry went aboard the train he notices everyone else on the 9¾ platform. The people standing there. Their mere-presence was something intimidating.

A tall old man with a powerful gaze. His hair and beard showed his age, but he did not look fragile at all. Harry could see the muscle behind his outfit. The old man looked like he could snap someone's neck easily. But Harry could feel a strong sense of goodness. The same grandfatherly smile he sometimes sees in Dumbledore. However, he seemed more genuine. For Harry, it was hard to explain.

The next person was perhaps a beauty to behold. Dark hair, soft features, deep golden eyes with a motherly look. A woman with all the features of elegance and grace. Her gown left to those watching her, her curves and skin. She was something stunning. Harry, like any other young man, could not look the other way.

Next to her, a young girl with a particular white-hair and golden shining eyes stood there. Holding the hands of the dark-haired beauty. Harry could only stare at the gorgeous girl. She was as stunning as the woman next to her. If not more, in Harry's humble opinion.

She had a very developed body that could put Fleur Delacour to shame by a million times. Everything about her screams elegance, grace, beauty and every term someone could use to describe a beautiful girl. Hermione and every single girl in the station felt intimidated by such beauty. They felt less of a woman and embarrassed. They wanted to hate those two stunning women.

But it was impossible. They could not hate such delicacy, no matter what they thought. Some girls there blushed, even if they were straight. Those two were that attractive, and even the old man could make heads turn around. Especially for the girls who seemed attracted to _older guys_.

"Genes, bloody genes," Hermione hissed with a clear blush on her cheeks as she could stare at the three of them. Harry and Ron did not notice the bushy-girl cursing.

They stop gawking at them and entered the Hogwarts Express.

It would do no good stared at them so, they try to forget about it. There was more for them to talk about, and the way to the castle was a long one.

The sounds of students talking and pointing fingers at the beauty standing before everyone was getting annoying to her. She did her best to not show anything on her face. Holding a smile and waiting for her turn. The people there had no clue about who she was. Or what _she was_.

The sorting of the first year went by, leaving her alone before everyone.

Albus Dumbledore smiled at her as he knew more than her. The white-haired girl wanted to snort but avoided doing something insulting. She was here to learn about the magic of this _familiar_ but different world. Among other things, she wanted to do.

A few minutes later, Dumbledore got the attention of everyone in the great hall.

"Now please, silence. Before I introduce our new staff, I wanted to present a new student who will join you today. I hope you can all make her feel comfortable. Her family has just recently move here, and she maybe _unfamiliar_ with things," Dumbledore said, looking intensely at some students.

"Please welcome, miss Galadriel Nazarick," everyone gasped at the name.

For the last few days, the Nazarick Family has become famous for countless appearances in the _Daily Prophet_. The surrounding mystery of _who they are, and where did they come from,_ only increases their popularity. The school was excited to see in which house they sorted her in.

"Please miss Nazarick, step forward so the hat can sort you," McGonagall said with her serious voice. But even her, could not hide her excitement over this particular sorting.

Galadriel sat down on the small chair, and as soon as the sorting hat touched her head. The hat went numb. She knew about what the sorting hat does. But because of her racial stats and passive skills. The poor hat could not read or even comprehend what was going on.

The white-haired girl smiled inwardly.

There was something Galadriel wanted to test, and it was as if she could use the hat as an item. She was wearing it, _so why not tried it?_

"{Can you hear me?}" Galadriel spoke through her mind.

"{What?! How can you do this?!}" The Sorting Hat replied, stunned.

"{Talking to you?}" Galadriel said with an amused tone.

"{No only that, but how can you link up with me in such a way? I have never encountered something like this in my long sentient life!}" The hat exclaimed.

"{A mistery for the ages. Tell me hat, what do you feel?}" Galadriel answered.

"{I can't see anything and I feel… _STRONG!_ }" The hat said.

"{I see now. You are a hat, an item, something I can wear without worrying about you diving into my mind. Not that you could in any case.}" Galadriel said.

"{But you're… Very useless. I don't think there is anything you could do besides reading minds.}" Galadriel said with a disappointed tone. She expected this. They have been spying on the school since they arrived here a few months ago. Galadriel felt lucky knowing that Nazarick was close to this school.

The Great Tomb Of Nazarick was just a few minutes away. In the middle of the Forbidden Forest.

"{Useless?! Item?! Let me tell you, _little girl_ , that I was charmed by four of the greatest witches and wizards in history!}" The hat exclaimed with a proud tone.

"{I see, but what can you do? Besides sorting children?}" Galadriel asked.

"{Well, I am in charge of… Sorting children's and… More.}" The hat said, reluctantly.

"{Uwah, so _powerful.}"_ Galadriel exclaims mockingly. She could sense nothing useful from this hat. There was nothing important to him. At least for her.

"{I have other uses! But I won't tell you~!}" The hat told her with a childish tone.

"{Regardless, just put me in a house, I don't really care which one.}" Galadriel said.

"{Oh, now finally something I can do.}" The hat said.

"{I would love to dive in your mind… But I felt it would be a bad idea.}" The hat muttered.

The hat could feel a rush of power coming from the white-haired girl. It was a strange feeling of something more. He was sure that Dumbledore would love to hear what this girl's mind works. Not that he would tell the old man anything. The founders bounded the hat to secrecy. To reveal nothing of the young student's mind.

He was there when Dumbledore spoke with the parents of the young girl. The hat knew of the old headmaster plots. The need for Dumbledore to control and know everything around him was something he did not agree. Still, Dumbledore was not a _bad person_ , the hat was sure of it.

Dumbledore sometimes believed he knew the best. And that only he could guide people to _the right path_.

The hat could see _why_ Dumbledore thought that. He was at the vanguard against one of the most powerful dark lords in history. Dumbledore was only doing his best. He was not perfect, but then again, he was only a human.

Still, the hat would keep an eye on him.

"{Now, you say whatever house is fine with you. Are you sure about it?}" The hat asked.

"{Yes. There is little importance for me about which colour my uniform is. I have better things to do.}" Galadriel said.

"{Oh, an ambitious one, eh? You don't care how, when, or where. You have set the goal and what you're going to do. I believe I know which house will suit you well.}" The hat said.

"{I think you will have some fun there.}"

"Slytherin!" The hat yelled.

The Slytherin side of the great hall cheered at her. The rest of the students didn't seem to trill, however. They clapped politely. The Gryffindor groaned and at the big long table, The Golden Trio stared at the girl with white-hair with mixed feelings.

"She is a snake," Ron hissed.

"They are going to fill her with ideas, just you wait!" Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Not all Slytherin are evil, Ron!" Hermione said.

"Whatever," Ron responded.

Harry only stared at the girl, disappointed about her placement in Slytherin. She looked confused and didn't seem to understand the implication of her new house. She was just smiling nervously at the surrounding people. _She looks so lost_ , thought Harry.

On the table of the snakes, Galadriel was, however, not nervous at all.

She was staring at the place, trying to assess the castle and the magic emanating from it. The voice of a pompous blonde hair boy interrupted Galadriel's mind with his annoying voice.

"Welcome, miss Nazarick to the noble house of Slytherin," he said with a smirk.

"I should have know that someone of an esteem family like yours would only be a Slytherin. My name is Draco… Draco Malfoy," Draco said with a big superior smile.

"Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy. You only need to call me if you have a problem. I will fix it immediately," Draco said.

"All of us will help you," An older student interrupted Draco. He had dark hair and blue eyes. He had the look of a handsome young man. Draco only sneered at him but said nothing.

"Evan Rosier at your service. From the Noble House of Rosier, one of the Sacred Twenty-eight," he said while winking at her.

The way they looked at her did not amuse Galadriel. She could read their mind without the use of any spell. They see her as easy prey. A young-girl of a wealthy family, with looks that could kill. They did not know the truth, and she wanted to keep it that way. For now, at least.

It was funny with all honesty. But Galadriel _was something more_. But she came here to learn, and experiment with the magic, among other things. A part of her was also looking for an escape from the mental-exhaustion that was the paperwork from Nazarick.

The investments she made on both _the muggle world and the Wizarding world_. Were making her go crazy. She needed a break once in a while.

Besides, with the tomb so close. Galadriel could just walk to the Forbidden forest where Aura was having the time of her life taming the wildlife or _use Gate_ and go back whenever she needed. And Nazarick agents were already here. The defenses of Hogwarts were nothing to worry about, and one could say that the ancient castle was under Nazarick control.

So Galadriel smiled at them. Using her _demonic charm_ to snare them.

"I appreciate the help. I will surely remember it, there is a lot I do not know, so please be patient with me," Galadriel said with her best smile, and everyone was captivated by her.

The Slytherin table was numb and some only laugh goofily. They were all disrupted by the high-pitched voice of a fat lady in a pink outfit.

Galadriel stared at her with a funny look.

 _"She looks like a pink toad. A Fat, ugly pink toad,"_ Galadriel thought.

Galadriel heard the _speech_ from the fat pink toad and did not understand what exactly she meant by it. Galadriel was not sure of it, but highly suspect that the woman named Umbridge was against someone.

The white-haired girl did not bother too much to pay attention to her, she wanted to taste the food here. And after a long introduction, the food presented itself before her. It surprised her but did not show it. And with a regal pose, she took small bites. For Galadriel, this was a moment to inspect the food of Hogwarts. The most important thing for her.

 _"Not bad, but not good enough to compete to Nazarick,"_ Galadriel thought.

She was not paying attention to the looks from everyone at the table. They were monitoring her, watching her every move. They wanted to learn everything from her, either to exploit to take advantage of her. Or to slip through her defenses with a promise of friendship and more. So far, the oldest members of the house could see a reserved girl with proper etiquette.

One of the _leaders_ of Slytherin glared at one of the _lesser members_ of the house. To move out with the questioning. To gather more information from the young white-haired girl.

"Miss Nazarick, if I may have a moment of your time. I wanted to ask about your family. Where are they from?" A chubby boy with a long nose and ugly face asked while looking at the girl with lust in his eyes.

Galadriel stared at him, annoyed at the way the dog-faced boy interrupted her meal. When she ate on Nazarick, everyone knows about it. They will never disturb her if it was not important. Her _mealtime_ and _nap time_ was a holy time for Galadriel.

She let a sigh and smiled at him.

"My family is old, but we have avoided the mainland for centuries. We travel trough out the world and made long friendships. We never stay in one place. This is the first time in a long time we decided to… Join the rest of the world," Galadriel said, faking _innocence_.

"So your family most be rich," the dog face boy replied with a husky voice. A very disgusting husky voice.

"You could say that," Galadriel replied.

The boy kept asking her more questions, and each one of them was more personal than the last one. Galadriel was smart enough to realize what they were doing, so she kept playing their little game.

"You are very gorgeous, may I add. Do you have any suitor? Asking for a friend," Galadriel put her fork down and glared at him. Everyone at the table got stunned. They saw those golden eyes sparkling and suddenly they felt the power from her. It was fast, like a lightning strike. Then it disappeared.

She said nothing. Galadriel didn't have to, as the people at the top of the Slytherin hierarchy could feel she was different. Still, some of them will keep an eye on her for any opportunity to take advantage of her.

The dinner went on, and Galadriel was pleased to be left alone. She could eat in peace, of course. She did not notice the blonde girl next to her. She was looking at Galadriel's every move.

"Daphne, are you going to ask her out?" Daphne glared daggers at her friend with brunette hair and a playful smile.

"Silence, Tracey!" Daphne hissed at her friend.

"Just looking out for my best friend," Tracey said with a smirk.

They did not know that just behind them a _dangerous_ red-haired maid was smirking at them. Her invisibility made her capable of sneaking around without being noticed. Once the dinner ended they guide her to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was.

Galadriel looked around, wondering how those paintings could move. She was already wondering if she could imitate something like that. Galadriel would love to have moving paintings in Nazarick of her old friends. It would put a smile on her face.

She was next to the first year for an odd reason. They told her she needed to listen to the words of the head-house. Whatever they meant. Galadriel saw a man with dark hair, a very stern look on his face, and a long coat. Galadriel was mesmerized by how his cloak moved.

His name was Severus Snape.

He drawled all the way, telling the first years how they should behave. He told them the rules very concisely. Then his eyes gazed upon her, locking his stares at her. He stared at her for a few seconds until he finally spoke.

"Miss Nazarick, welcome to… Slytherin," he said with a monotone voice.

"The rules apply to you the same way as everyone else. As a fifth year student, you will have to wake up early and show up together with the rest. We Slytherin stick together, and we do not make fools of ourselves. Miss Greengrass will help you adjust. She will guide you for now. And before you leave… Please be careful and do not trust easily. You are being watched at ever turn. Welcome to the Snake Pit," Snape said before he left her. His cloak followed him like a mist of darkness, and for the Demon Empress. He looked cool doing it.

 _"I need to learn how to do that,"_ Galadriel thought, already thinking how can she move her cape and stuff like that.

"Nazarick, follow me," Galadriel raised her eyebrows at the tone of the pretty blonde girl.

They soon reached a room with five beds. Galadriel notices three other girls there. One was a chubby girl who hides her face behind her hair. From what Galadriel could see, the thick girl was not as ugly to hide her face like that. But she knows that at this age girls could be horrible at each other.

Then there was a girl with brunette hair and a big smile. She seems the type of girl easy to get along with. The one everyone was friends with. Galadriel knew a few of them back in her old world. Good people with good intentions. Then Galadriel saw it.

A girl with bobbed short hair and a very nasty look in her eyes. She was a small and petite girl. She approached Galadriel and almost sneering at her.

"So, you are the _new student_. Well, let me tell you something, my name is Pansy Parkinson. Pureblood witch, of course. And let me warn you, keep your hands of my Draco!" Pansy said pointing her wand at Galadriel.

Galadriel thought back on the girls who bullied her back in her old world. This girl reminded her of one of them. It was a funny thing to see here. Now that she was older, Galadriel did not feel intimidated at all. Well, and that she could probably crush her skull with her bare hands and laugh about it. What Galadriel felt was a sense of pride.

That she was no longer that young girl afraid of her own shadow and who could not stand up for herself. She was strong here.

Galadriel smiled at the small girl.

"Miss Parkinson, put the wand down before you hurt yourself," Galadriel whispered.

"Pansy, stop embarrassing yourself and put the wand down," Daphne said with a stern voice, but Pansy only sneered at the blond girl.

"I don't take orders from you, _Greengrass_ ," Pansy replied.

"Pansy, you better stop now before," Tracey said, standing next to Daphne.

Pansy only smirked, slowly placing the tip of her wand on Galadriel's cheek. Something the white-haired girl did not like at all.

"I am a Perfect remember? I can do whatever I want here," Pansy said with a sadistic smile.

"Pansy enough!" Daphne yelled while pulling her wand out.

"I don't listen to disgusting _dykes!_ Now I need to teach this girl a lesso- _Eeak! Why are you doing?!"_ Pansy was stopped by the sudden feel of Galadriel's hand on her neck.

Then everything froze for Pansy. She saw those golden eyes, and the only thing she could do was fear for her life.

"I told you to lower your wand, _girl_. I dislike repeating myself. So next time I _told you_ to do something, you will do it," Galadriel's voice was enough to intimidate them. To make them feel small. Pansy was shaking, sobbing. She was terrified of Galadriel. It was like something slowly devouring her. Pansy did not like this, not at all.

It annoyed Galadriel more than anything. She wanted to take her nap. Not here, she was going to put the girls to sleep so she could go to Nazarick and take her nap there. But now she was irritated. Besides, calling someone a disgusting _dyke_ in front of her was a no-no. She loves to munch the carpet as well.

Galadriel intimidated the girl in the best way she could.

"As long you sleep here. You will not use that tone with anyone. Understood?" Galadriel said with an icy voice. Pansy only nodded fearfully.

"If you behave like a good girl, I will reward you," Galadriel said, tracing her fingers on Pansy's cheeks. The poor girl was crying openly, both frightened and aroused.

The rest of the girls only stared at her with the same feelings.

"That goes for the rest of you too. If you behave like _good girls_ , I will reward you," Galadriel said with a smile. Behind her, Lupusregina smirked too.

Perhaps they could have fun here. Lots of fun.

* * *

**Sorry for the short _chapter_. **

**Is a simple one-shot. An Idea of sorts. Tell me what you guys think of it. Do want this one or the others one?**

**Let me know!**


	2. The beggining of School year

**So, I decided to update this history. I will have two versions of Harry Potter x Overlord. Hopefully, you guys would like it!**

**I just want to say, that there is not going to be bashing in this history. Not much at the very least.**

**Now, the next update is going to be the Smut fanfic K/DA : The Manager. Then it's going to be the Wizarding World Overlord. Then I will take a small break.**

**I will update the rest of the fanfics after that, in this order.**

**Boku No Overlord > Overlord : The Demon Empress > Overlord : The Demon Empress in Westeros.**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**(I will edit this chapter later on!)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Galadriel stood there, looking at the notes in her hand. The investments she made were already showing up _green_ numbers. This was incredible news to her. Galadriel wasted no time in moving assets to certain companies which she knew would take a huge part in the years to come.

Galadriel could still not understand anything in this world. _Was she in the past? Was she in another dimension of her world, where magic existed? Or it always existed, but she knew nothing about it?_ Thinking about the paradox of her new life brought a migraine to her.

Then she thought of her investment in the Wizarding World. Galadriel could honestly say that the Wizarding World did not understand how the economy works. Or perhaps they did, but what Galadriel meant with that. It was the clear monopoly of the wizard money by the Goblins and their bank system and their usage of gold and silver.

As someone who worked for years in the Risk Management Department of a big company in her old world. Galadriel had a blast taking advantage of this knowledge. Galadriel took the Goblins by the ear with her propositions. They wanted gold, and when Galadriel showed them a minuscule part of her fortune. The Goblins did everything in their power to make sure she was their new client.

They assured her _better deals_ , more privileges, and much more. They thought they could fool her. But not her. Galadriel knew how banks work better than anyone. Galadriel made them realize she held all the cards. There was no reason for her to deposit her gold with them.There was nothing in this world capable of infiltrating Nazarick. No better defense of the treasures laying there, than the Guardians and all the inhabitants of the tomb.

Galadriel smiled when she won the negotiations. The Goblins ended up respecting her business ability. Besides, they could feel the power emerging from her. After that, Galadriel did the same with her investment in the _Muggle World._ She also bought a few things here and there. Galadriel bought _retro_ Super Nintendo and many other things she was now hiding in her room. The guardians did not need to know about it.

She also hated the fact she did not come sooner to this world to see _Queen_ live. Galadriel would have loved to see _Freddie Mercury_ live on stage. What a sad life this one was.

Now, the only thing she needed to do was to infiltrate the Wizarding Government. And not only the Ministry Of Magic of Great Britain. But the International Confederation of Wizards. She still was pondering about what to do exactly, but the only things she was certain about. Was to get more information and to protect Nazarick against any threat. She also wanted to know more about the magic of this world.

There were a few spells, with some interesting applications to be sure, but she could not find any danger or usefulness in them. The danger threat the magic of this world posses was very low to Nazarick. Still, Galadriel hoped she could learn something worthwhile while _studying_ at Hogwarts.

“I need to learn more,” Galadriel whispered.

“My lady?” Albedo asked while looking at her beloved one with a smile.

“Mm? Ah, nothing, just rambling. So, how are the defenses of Nazarick doing?” Galadriel asked.

“We are doing great, my lady. Thanks to the Forest surrounding us, we could camouflage the walls of Nazarick with no problem. Aura also reported the creatures she has found while exploring the Forbidden Forest. She made a list for us, although. There was an incident of an enormous spider nearby… She requested the help of Entoma,” Albedo said while trying to no shiver at the thought of an insect.

“Is the spider a threat?” Galadriel asked.

“Oh, not at all my lady. Aura just… wanted to avoid touching it,” Albedo said.

“Ah… Well, I understand. Mm, then send Entoma and tell her to no eat them. We may found something useful we could do with them,” Albedo smiled and nodded at her lady.

“What about Demiurge reports? He said something about… Troll skin? And about the Dementors heart?” Galadriel said while reading the reports with a confused face. She wondered what was Demiurge doing with those things.

“For what I could understand, he is trying to recreate our scrolls with their skin. Then there is the whole wand business and how he wants to create a powerful wand, decent enough for us. I don’t believe wands are useful for us, I think Demiurge is wasting time and resources,” Albedo said with an honest voice.

“I see what you would say that. Back in Yggdrasil, wands were of many uses. Some of them could use one spell only, and there were others in which you needed to be a specific class to use them. But here, it seems they serve as a channel in which the Wizard or Witch uses to cast a spell. That’s different from Yggdrasil and is something we should investigate,” Galadriel said.

“For example, look at my wand,” Galadriel wand was a beautiful masterpiece. The dark color and the blue crystal at the tip of the wand could make anyone turn their heads at this object.

“This is an arcane wand. With this, I can use some of my arcane abilities without a problem. It offers me a small buff to my spells, but that’s pretty much it. It can’t do more than that. And it only works with the first three tiers of my Arcane tree,” Galadriel said.

“It may be useless for a level 100 to use this wand, but in this world. This wand could be something far more powerful, especially since we don’t know if the humans here could use tier magic. So, I understand what Demiurge wants to do,” Galadriel said with a smile.

“As expected from my lady!” Albedo said with glee.

“Now, it’s time for me to go back to school,” Galadriel said, changing her figure and form to one of a 15-year-old girl. The Hogwarts uniform and everything looked perfect on her, and Albedo couldn’t help herself and blush.

“My lady, you’re the most beautiful person I have ever seen!” Albedo gushed with joy.

Galadriel let a small nervous smile. She wanted to leave slowly since she knows how crazy the succubus lover could be. Since Galadriel accepted Albedo on her bed. She could feel the stares of hunger from the succubus almost every day. Especially since the day she first uses this figure. Galadriel needed some rest from Albedo’s _insatiable tool_. But then again, Galadriel could use her own _tool as well_. Something she has done multiple times with not only Albedo but some other _beautiful women_ in Nazarick.

“Well, thank you, my dear. But for now, keep on the excellent work, and notify me about anything,” Galadriel said.

“I will do it, my love!” Albedo said with an enormous smile.

Galadriel was about to leave, but then she felt an Albedo hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw the succubus with her eyes close waiting for her lady goodbye kiss. Galadriel sighed, but couldn’t help herself and smirk. She grabbed Albedo by the waist and gave the succubus just what she wanted. A lovely kiss, a splendid sign of love. Albedo squeal in joy as she could feel her lady soft lips on her. Galadriel gave the succubus a grope and spanked Albedo’s gorgeous ass, and with a cheeky grin, she promises to wait for her.

Galadriel left, leaving behind a very steamy and horny succubus. But Galadriel was glad to leave in one piece. The last time she tried doing something like that, it didn’t end well for her.

* * *

The white-haired girl arrived at the entrances of the Great Hall. It was still fairly early for someone to be here, but not for her. Galadriel did not sleep in the rooms of Slytherin, like the rest of the other girls. Galadriel cast a spell on them to make them sleep deeply. Then she went back to Nazarick.

Galadriel was one of those people who couldn’t sleep with clothes on. She needed to be naked. It was nothing sexual, she just couldn’t sleep with clothes on. Galadriel needed also to sleep hugging something, a big pillow, or a soft and warm woman to her side. Sometimes, she would just drag Albedo to her bed just so she could cuddle with her before going to sleep. It became a routine of sorts. No sex at all. Just cuddles. It thrilled the succubus of course to do this for her lady, Albedo love watching her lady sleep. _Creepy?_ Perhaps.

For Galadriel, sleeping hours were sacred. Unless there was an emergency, everyone in Nazarick knew to not bother her. As someone who spent a big part of her life only having 4 hours of sleep every day thanks to her work. Sometimes even less. Galadriel enjoyed the privilege of sleeping.

There were few people in the Great Hall at these hours. Some students here and there, but only that. Galadriel then felt someone behind her. Someone was clearly blind, as she could hear the mutters of someone who felt to the ground. Galadriel turned around and saw a bushy-haired girl hissing about a _good morning start_.

“Are you alright?” Galadriel asked, offering her hand.

“Ah… Oh, don’t worry, I am alright,” the bushy girl stammered with a faint blush.

“Sorry, I was not looking at all. Reading and all that, you know? I was really focusing on the book Ancient Runes Made Easy. I wanted to get ahead and see what could we expect this year. Can you believe we are going to have Arithmancy next to Potions? And not only that but two days straight of Astronomy. But the good thing is that we are going to learn more advanced charms and transfigurations. I am really excited about this year. Oh, sorry I am rambling, sorry for talking so much, I hope I am not bothering you,” the bushy girl said.

“Oh, sorry, my name is Hermione Granger. Gryffindor fifth year,” Hermione said with a fast voice. Internally, she felt embarrassed about acting like this. It was the first year all over again. She was thankful that Ron neither Harry were here to witness this. Galadriel however stood there stunned.

Galadriel has never heard someone speak this fast before. So, she was a bit amused by it.

“Not need to apologize to me. It was my fault too. I was just… Staring at the Great Hall, that’s all. My name is Galadriel Nazarick, a pleasure to meet you,” Galadriel said with a smile.

“The pleasure is all mine. Ah, if I could ask you about your name… Eh, Galadriel is from Lord of The Rings, right?” Hermione asked with a shy voice.

“Yes. My… Father and Mother are huge Tolkien fans. As I am,” Galadriel said with a smile.

“Really? You like Muggle literature?” Hermione asked with a surprised voice. _How could she not?_ Many wizards of witches did not care to learn anything from the Muggle world. Only some Half-bloods or Muggleborns knew anything outside the Wizarding World. Like movies, music, or other forms of entertainment.

“Of course. The Lord of the Rings trilogy is among my favorite books of all time. Next to Wheel of Time and Dune,” Galadriel said with excitement. It was weird to speak of her hobbies to someone else. Talking to the guardians of anyone of Nazarick differed from talking to a normal person outside the walls of the tomb. It was more _normal_.

“Honestly, you do? Are you excited about the upcoming book A Crown of Swords?!” Hermione asked with passion.

“Of course! In fact, I am going to America next summer to me Robert Jordan in New York in a meet and greet! I want him to sign my copies of Conan The Barbarian! I have all the books!” Galadriel said. Among the guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown, only a few were as passionate as her about novels, comics, and action figures. Many people in the guild didn’t know, but Peroroncino was a huge nerd like Galadriel.

Yes, he was a pervert. But he was more than that. Peroroncino was smarter than people realize. Not even his sister knew how smart Peroroncino was. He was a low-key genius. Fast with numbers and very mature when he wanted to be. Punitto Moe was the only person besides Galadriel who knew how smart the bird guy was. It was one of the reasons Peroroncino and Galadriel became so close friends. They just _click_. Bukubukuchagama tried multiple times to get them together. Something about them being a _weird but cute_ couple. But honestly, they were just good friends. Neither Peroroncino and Galadriel felt any romantic feelings for each other. They were just best friends.

Thinking about it brought a smile to Galadriel. So without noticing. Hermione and she sat down and talked about books and many other things. It was refreshing to talk about mundane things once in a while.

“So, your family lived in Japan for decades?” Hermione asked with shining eyes. She has never felt so at peace talking with someone. Especially another girl. It was weird, but Hermione like it.

“Yes, we move from one country to another for centuries. My family settled in Japan 50 years ago. My mother graduated from Mahoutokoro, as my older siblings. Then we returned here. It has been a very long time since our family has been in Great Britain. Everything is so different, or that’s what my father told me,” Galadriel said, reciting the fictitious biography of her family. Still, she needed to be careful to not mess up the history.

Demiurge and Pandora’s Actor both created a solid backstory of the Nazarick Family. To make things more believable so, in case of anyone trying to dig out any information about them. They could find traces of the Nazarick family around the earth in different periods of the world. This would create a nice myth around them without a doubt. People would try to get to know them more. Making things easier for them to exploit.

They were already infiltrating the Department of Mysteries and leaving fake books around the place.

Hopefully, someone would stumble upon them soon enough. Galadriel, however, did not know. The level of _fantasy_ Pandora’s Actor and Demiurge wrote on those books. Both of them had a mission, and it was to make the Nazarick Family, the greatest legend of all time. Perhaps they took their job too seriously. _Too much_ , perhaps.

Hermione nodded, taking all the information in. There was something enigmatic about the Nazarick Family. She couldn’t point her finger on what it was. Hermione would search more about them, and the only place she could think right now was the Hogwarts library.

“You have more siblings?” Asked Hermione with a surprised voice.

“Oh, yes, I do. I have two older sisters,” Galadriel said nonchalantly.

Before Hermione could ask more _burning_ questions. The loud yawn of a red-head made her groan.

“Good morning, Ronald,” Hermione said.

“Hey, what class do we have in the morning?” Ron asked as he sat down. He didn’t even notice the white-haired girl sitting on the Gryffindor table. Not like the rest of the students, of course.

Galadriel and Hermione were too focused on their conversation. That both did not notice how the rest of the school saw them. A _Slytherin sitting with a Gryffindor? A Muggleborn of all people?_ The scandal. On the staff table, Minerva McGonagall was pleased to see students from unfamiliar house talking to each other. Especially since one was a Slytherin and another one a Gryffindor. This was the start of a good year.

Severus Snape could see the eyes of the snakes. They did not like it one bit. Snape sighed, knowing he would have to talk to the girl in private again. There has to be a way for her to understand how dangerous this could be for her. Snape knew that the only reason they were tolerating this _shameful display_ from one of their own. Was because the white-haired girl knew nothing of the history between the rest of the houses.

Snape saw the hissing of the snakes. Especially from the _top_ _snakes_. They would make their move on her soon enough. Snapes would have to monitor them.

Snape ignored the glittering smile with those _twinkling eyes_ from Dumbledore as he stared at the scene before him. No one could know the thoughts running through his mind. For now, at least.

“You would know it if you read the timetables,” Hermione said.

“I don’t have mine,” Ron replied with a shrug. Taking a bit bite of beacon and eggs. Then he noticed the person before him.

“W-what are you doing here, snake?!” He hissed, with a piece of bacon falling from his mouth. Galadriel stared at him in disgust.

“Ronald, that’s no polite! She is talking with me if you haven’t noticed,” Hermione said with irritation in her voice.

“Well, she does not belong here! Go back to with you fellow Death Eaters!” Ron yelled in anger.

“Death Eaters?” Galadriel asked out loud.

Galadriel could remember something about Death Eaters. But as of now, the name eludes her. She would have to speak with Albedo about it.

“That’s enough, Ron, you are being a complete arse!” Hermione replied in anger. The embarrassment she felt at this moment was immense. For the first time in a while, she was happily talking to someone about a topic she enjoyed. And now Ron was crushing a potential friendship.

“She is a Slytherin, Hermione! You don’t know what is she planning on doing to you!” Ron hissed.

“And why are you talking with the _enemy_? Since when you fraternize with Slytherin?” Ron asked with a furious voice.

Galadriel had enough of hearing this.

“That Slytherin, you are speaking of, is standing right here. And besides, you don’t _own her_. She can speak to whom she ever wants,” Galadriel said with an icy voice.

“You are a Slytherin! The entire house is full of Death Eaters and Dark wizards,” Ron replied with certainty in his voice.

“And what does that supposed to mean?” Galadriel asked with an incredulous tone.

“You’re evil! You want to take Hermione away to torture her and kill her!” Galadriel stared at him with a quizzical face.

 _“This kid… Is he serious? Is he that stupid?”_ Galadriel thought.

“Ron, stop it!” Hermione yelled.

By this time, everyone in the Great Hall was hearing the conversation.

“Are you defending her now? What were you talking about? You were trying her to do some _dark magic,_ didn’t you not?!” Galadriel was seconds away from grabbing the red-haired boy’s head and smashed to the ground. Thankfully, for Ronald, the sneered voice of professor Snape stops any thought of doing that.

“Well, well, Mister Weasley. First day of the year, and already causing troubles, aren’t we? It’s my _privilege_ to take the first points of the year… 10 points from Gryffindor. A good start for the rest of the house, won’t you say?” Snape said with a sneer.

“You can’t do that?!” Ron _wisely_ said.

“Mr. Weasley, please restrain yourself, before I give the first detention of the year,” McGonagall said.

Ron knew he did something wrong. His temper got the best of him, but he was too proud and arrogant to accept his mistakes. He could feel the stares of everyone, not a good start. Hermione was furious with him, and it was something he would have to deal with for a while. He groaned and kept his mouth shut.

“Miss Nazarick, please go back to the Slytherin table,” Snape said.

“Understood. I will speak with you later, Hermione,” Galadriel said without caring too much about what other people would say. She enjoyed her time with the bushy-haired girl. Besides, no one could tell her what to do.

Galadriel sat down next to the blonde girl she meets the day before. Daphne was glaring daggers at her. As so was the rest of the Slytherin snakes.

“What were you thinking?” Daphne asked in a hissing tone.

“I beg your pardon?” Galadriel replied.

“What were you doing sitting at the Gryffindor table? Don’t you understand what have you done? You are in deep problems!” Daphne muttered.

“Really now? So please tell me, my cute blonde girl. Who would dare to raise a finger against me?” Galadriel asked with a smirk of her own. Daphne sighed.

“You will find out soon enough. I won’t protect you, but I will give you a warning first. Don’t go around alone,” Daphne said.

Galadriel smiled at the blonde girl. Then she noticed a few students of the upper years looking at her intensely. With one look, she could see the ones that were in control and the other ones who just follow orders. She smiled at them, waving innocently.

_This is going to be fun._


	3. New Leader

**Sorry for taking a long time to update. But I got sick again and don’t feel 100% right.**

**I will take things slowly until I get better. Sorry.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. The next update will be Wizarding World Overlord, then The Demon Empress In Westeros.**

**See you guys later and happy holidays.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Galadriel sat down, ignoring the surrounding noises coming from the rest of the students. The males of the classroom were fighting to have the privilege to sit next to her and to _know_ more about the beautiful white-haired girl. They, of course, knew nothing of the danger they were exposing themselves to. _But what would they know about such a thing?_ Hormones at that age were crazy. And many of them could only think about one thing. _A thing_ they were going to dream of every night from now on. Galadriel was going to be in everyone dreams.

Well, the girls were thinking something along the same lines. Attractiveness could cross boundaries and many of those young girls. Could not deny how attracted they felt towards the white-haired girl. A bizarre feeling without a doubt. But it was honestly the truth.

Galadriel Nazarick was with no doubt. The most gorgeous woman they have ever witness. So alluring, that she could make any girl question their sexual orientation. But her elegance was the same reason why none of them approached her. It was intimidating. They felt small just standing next to her.

Galadriel, like always, was deep in thought. Thinking of the name of the class, _Defence Against The Dark Arts._ A lovely name and she was excited to see what could she learn from the _Wizarding World Magic._ Even if the magic proves to be _ineffective_ to Nazarick. Information was key to Galadriel. She needed to know _everything_.

Like she always does, Galadriel would leave nothing slip through her fingers. No matter what, she will prepare for any type of scenario.

The white-haired girl was not aware of a certain blonde boy breathing deeply. Trying to get hold of his composure and to act as his father told him to. Draco Malfoy would show her _who he was_ , and why she needed him.

So holding his chin high, he walked directly to her. Taking advantage of the empty place next to the white-haired girl would be his first step to lure the pretty girl to his side. Draco Malfoy was, after all, a handsome young man. She would surely see that.

Then, as he was preparing himself to sit next to her. To speak about _his glorious family_. Another girl sat next to her. Daphne Greengrass only sneered at him. The girl with blonde hair and deep blue eyes had this look on her face. Telling him to piss off to somewhere else.

"Greengrass, I believe you sat on my spot," Draco said with a patronizing voice.

Daphne only scoffed at the snobbish voice. She was sure of what the _ferret boy_ was trying to do. Daphne could see in the face of everyone. _They wanted her more than anything._

"Is it? Well, now is mine. Sit somewhere else, Malfoy," Daphne said with an icy voice.

Daphne glared at him the same way Draco was doing to her.

"Who do you think you are speaking to?" Draco hissed in fury. Daphne only shrugged it off, like always. She knew he was not a threat to her. Daphne looked behind her and saw Tracy smirking widely. The blond girl had her back protected by her only _loyal friend_. So she was safe.

Daphne noticed that Pansy was next to Tracy too. And that was peculiar. Since the last night, Pansy has been quiet. So much, that Daphne was actually worried for the petite girl. Still, Daphne would keep an eye on her.

"Please enlightenment me, Malfoy. To whom I have the _pleasure_ to speak to?" Daphne jeered with a tone of voice Snape would approve.

"It's the ferret boy? The deaf snake of Slytherin? Or daddy's little boy? Mm?" Daphne said with a boring tone.

Draco saw red, but he knew that making a spectacle of himself in front of the white-haired girl. Would be a terrible move on his part. So he _allowed_ Daphne today's victory. But he would get his due sooner than later.

"You are going to pay for this," Draco hissed.

"Yes _, of course_. Galleons or sickles? Or perhaps Knuts? Tell me your prize, Malfoy. I am sure it's not too much," Tracy snorted, holding back her laughter. Galadriel came down from her dreaming land. To hear the exchange of words between the two blonde kids. And she was enjoying the show.

"Nothing smart to say, Malfoy? Good. Now, please retreat to the back, I believe there is a chair for you there. Or you can stay there, I don't particularly care," Galadriel smiled at the young, sassy girl. The way Daphne held herself above others, delighted Galadriel. With all honesty, Galadriel wishes she could have been like that, back in her high school days.

Galadriel saw the red face of Draco who stomped away. While muttering something. Daphne only huffed while moving her hair to the side.

"Well, I did not expect to see something like that," Galadriel said with a smirk.

"Things like what?" Daphne asked while avoiding looking at her.

"Why bother to come to my _rescue?_ You clearly didn't seem to enjoy my company after this morning incident. I thought you would keep your distances and avoid me," Galadriel said.

Daphne was having a hard time trying to ignore the gorgeous girl next to her. The _Ice Queen_ of Slytherin was not someone who hides away her sexual orientation. Everyone knew she _swings_ the other way. It was not a secret and in the Wizarding World. It was not a big deal. And although she was an heiress of an old and influential Pureblood family. As long as she did her _duty_ to the family. They won't care if Daphne has her female lover on the side.

It was something Daphne came to terms with. That she would marry a pretentious git and have a baby or two. Something she was already dreading to think about. The act of having intercourse with a male disgusted her to no end. Daphne would drink herself to a comatose state so she would not remember the act itself. Perhaps even using the _Obliviate_ spell to remove any trace of that memory.

Thankfully, Daphne's parents were still trying to allow Daphne more freedom. The same with Astoria. But with the whispers of the Dark Lord Voldemort lurking in the shadows again. It could destroy everything her parents have work so hard for. If the worst-case scenario come to pass. Daphne would have to marry an old man in order to secure her family's safety. She hated it to think of something like that, but better be her than her younger sister Astoria.

Daphne would survive. She could play the _game_ and men. But Astoria, her younger sister, was too innocent still. They could take advantage of her easily. And Daphne would never allow that. Besides, there was a curse. Something Daphne needs to research immediately. Daphne needed to save her sister, no matter the cost.

"It's nothing like that, we need to be together outside of the common room, house rules," Daphne replied.

"Well, you said that I was in deep troubles, or something along the lines," Galadriel said.

" _You are_ in deep problems. I just want to save you from Malfoy, that's all," Daphne replied, trying to look at anywhere but Galadriel's face. Those _kissable_ red lips, the exotic golden eyes. The perfect legs, and those thighs Daphne would give anything to feel. Galadriel could feel the stares coming from the Daphne and only smiled.

The Demon Empress smiled at the cute blonde girl. Galadriel knew exactly what was she doing. So, she teased her a bit. Galadriel leaned forwards, showing off her enormous perfect chest.

"You have beautiful blue eyes, Daphne. They are really… _Pretty_ ," Galadriel said with a husky tone. The demon side of Galadriel love to play around people head. To lure them to her. Galadriel was still not sure what she was going to do with them so far. But she loved messing around with them.

"I… Thank you," Daphne only replied, looking at the window.

 _"So easy to read. So easy,"_ Galadriel thought with a smile.

Then, out of nowhere, the burning smell of the flying bird made of paper came down. Followed by the most annoying voice, Galadriel has ever heard in her life.

"Good morning, children," Umbridge, the pink lady said.

For a moment, Umbridge stared at Galadriel. It was an intense look of jealousy, scorn, and arrogance. Umbridge let a giggle as she sauntered around the classroom. Poting her wand to the blackboard, and she started _her class_.

" _Ordinary, Wizarding, Level Examination._ Or more commonly know, as _O.W.L._ Study hard, and we will reward you. Fail to do so, and the consequences maybe _severe_ ," said Umbridge with a small giggle, again.

 _"Uwah, she reminds me of my High School literature teacher. Both of them even look like toads,"_ Galadriel thought with a dark grin on her face.

With another flick of her wand, the books floated to the desk of every student there. Galadriel with natural curiosity. Took her book and read it. The amusement did not end there.

 _"Dark Arts Defence Basic For Beginners. Wow, it's practically, How to do Magic for Dummies. And what is this… The Ministry of Magic will make sure for the students to learn magic securely. In which they will not be exposed to the danger of Magic. What?_ " the reasoning behind the ministry decision baffled Galadriel. She could smell lies from miles away. From what she could read, there was nothing about how to use magic. But more about _why can't they use magic_. About _how things work,_ but not showing them _why_ it works.

"Pure theory… The explanation is ambiguous too," Galadriel whispered.

"It's necessary we learn the basics first. From what I know, your previous instructions on this subject have been disturbingly uneven. But it will please you to know from now on, you will follow a carefully structured ministry approved course of defensive of magic," Umbridge said with a _sweet_ smile.

Galadriel was not the only one who could read at an intense rate. Hermione raises her hand like she always does and trying to sound _polite_. She sighed.

"Professor, there is nothing in here about using defensive spells? What about the use of wand movements? Or counter-curses?" Hermione asked as the rest of the students could only hear.

"Defensive spells? _Why_ would you need to learn something like that?" Umbridge replied with a sick, giggling voice.

"Ah, professor we will not use magic? Nothing at all?" The red-haired Gryffindor asked.

"My dear boy, there is no need for you to learn _any_ like that. You will learn about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way," the pink lady replied with a sweet, condescending tone.

 _"There is something going on here. There is more… And that lady is annoying me with her high pitch voice,"_ Galadriel thought.

"But professor, what use is that if we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free," Harry said, and Galadriel agreed with his opinion.

"Students will raise their hand in my classroom," Umbridge replied with a nasty tone.

"It is the view of the ministry, that a theoretical knowledge would be sufficient to get you trough your examinations. Which, after all, is what school is all about," Umbridge said.

"And how are theories supposed to prepare us for what is out there," Harry interrupted.

" _There_ is nothing out there, dear! Who do you imagine wants to attack children like _yourself?_ " Umbridge replied with a forced and fake smile.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe _Lord Voldemort?_ " Harry said and everyone gasped.

"What an idiot," Daphne hissed next to Galadriel.

 _"Lord Voldemort? I think Demiurge told me about him… Mm, I need to learn more about this Dark Lord. Especially if he is as powerful as people claim he is,"_ Galadriel thought.

Galadriel as strange, it may sound. Was hoping to find someone powerful, because if she finds that Dark Lord and measures his power with her own. Then, she could take more precautions if he was truly the most powerful Dark Wizard in history. That was the idea to be prepared.

"Let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. _This is a lie_ ," those words brought anger to Harry, who snapped back at the pink lady. Galadriel could see the anger in his eyes, but even she could see that there something going on around the Wizarding World. _Could it be they honestly don't see it, or they are just stupid?_ That was what Galadriel asked herself.

"It's not a lie! I saw him and fought him!" Harry exclaimed.

"Detention, mr. Potter!" The pink lady replied in anger.

"So according to you, Cedric Diggory just dropped dead of his own accord?!" Harry yelled.

"Cedric Diggory death was a tragic accident," Hearing Umbridge said that brought more anger to Harry, who had enough it and yelled more time .

"It was murder, Voldemort killed him! You must know that!" Umbridge's face was red and clutching her wand, she yelled at the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Enough! See me later mr. Potter, my office…" Umbridge said.

Harry held his tongue, he saw the face of Hermione telling him to relax. Galadriel then had an idea, something she could use not to only learn more about this particular dark wizard. But also annoy the pink toad.

"Professor, can I ask something?" Galadriel said with an innocent voice.

Umbridge had this smile on her face. A fake one, but she held it.

"Miss Nazarick, what can I do for you?" Umbridge asked with a high-pitched voice.

"Who is Voldemort?" Galadriel asked innocently.

Everyone gasped at the question. Daphne had an alarmed face but then, by just a fraction, she saw a smirk on Galadriel's face. And because she was so close to her, she could see the golden eyes full of mischief. Daphne realized what was she trying to do.

"My dear girl, that's not a question I need to answer," Umbridge said with a stiff voice.

"But _you_ have to answer, madam undersecretary. Won't you remember what the ministry of magic said to you? You need to answer my question. It's for my safety, and you know my safety is important," Galadriel said with a smiling face. The look of the pink lady was hysterical.

Umbridge had a sour look, and the confusion on everyone's face was another thing Galadriel was enjoying seeing. There was a reason why Umbridge had to _respect_ her. And it was because of Cornelius Oswald Fudge the ministry of magic. When Galadriel meet him, he was everything she hated from politicians. Vile, corrupted, greedy, and a fool.

The moment she saw him, Galadriel knew he would be easy to control. Without even using magic, that was the type of people he was. Expendable and unworthy to even use magic on him. They show him a bit of _gold_ and he jumped right into their pockets. Such a pathetic view of a human being. He would serve for a while, and when Galadriel had no use of him. She would _kill him_.

The fewer pigs in the world, the better.

Then, there was the pink dressed lady. Umbridge the toad. The ministry told her to _make_ the girl comfortable. To make her happy while at Hogwarts. Meaning that Umbridge had to bend the knee to Galadriel. Something Umbridge does not like. But she knew that the Nazarick Family could very well be the richest in the Wizarding World. And if what Fudge told her was true. The Nazarick family had a powerful secret _they_ could benefit from.

Or so both Umbridge and Fudge thought.

"Well, my dear… The… Dark Wizard was… You-know-who-"

"I don't know who," Galadriel interrupted.

"Well, He-who-must-not-be-named-"

"Who?" Galadriel interrupted Umbridge again, who seemed irritated by the position she was in.

"My dear, if you allow me to explain you. We can't say his name… It's a taboo. But as I was saying, the Dark Lord was a terrible person, a very bad person," the toad said with a slow voice. A type of voice someone would use to explain things to a child.

"Obviously, it's a dark lord isn't? But _who he is_? What does he want? He must have a goal, right? Or he just killing people because he can? If so, what difference between a common killer and him? And if he has indeed returned, why is the ministry allowing such a thing to go on without a proper investigation?" Galadriel asked, faking a worried voice.

"I am just asking professor… It's _your duty_ to answer my questions. Or should I send a letter to _Mister Fudge?_ I don't think he would be pleased with this," Galadriel was showing everyone how deep in the ministry her influence was. Well, _her family_ influence. Surely, many of the pureblood students would spread the word out about her being on a name basis with the Ministry of Magic.

The face of Umbridge was clear evidence of how much she hated the _little girl_. Still, the toad lady held her head high and with a condescending look on her face. She approached the white-haired girl. Umbridge wanted to intimidate her, to _show her_ who was in control. Of course, it didn't work. Galadriel only stared at her, with no actual emotion on her face.

 _"Uwah, what's with that smell?! It's so sweet! What kind of perfume she uses? It's too much for my nose!"_ Galadriel thought.

"Dear girl, the ministry will alway seek the protection of the citizen. But we must face the facts. The _return_ of the dark lord… It's nothing more than just a fabricated _lie_. A lie made of people who wanted to push their own agenda on the ministry," Umbridge said with a smile.

"It's not a lie!" Harry yelled.

"Mr Potter, I will not repeat myself anymore. That would be 10 points from Gryffindor," Umbridge replied.

The Gryffindor groaned at the loss of more points.

"Now, I will answer your questions later, miss Nazarick, but not during the class. So, please let's continue with the class," Umbridge said as she continued the introduction of the class.

"What are you doing?" Daphne hissed at the white-haired girl.

"I don't know what are you talking about, my dear," Galadriel replied.

"Don't make fun of my intelligence. I saw what you were trying to do there," Galadriel only did not reply, only smiled at her.

"You are digging yourself deeper," Daphne muttered.

"Not at all, my dear," Galadriel said.

"You said that now, but wait until _they_ come to you. I won't be there to help you," Galadriel rolled her eyes at that comment.

Although there was magic in the world. Hogwarts was still at school. And Galadriel was not about to be _intimidated_ by a group of hormonal students with a superiority complex. It was something hilarious to think of, with all honesty. But she would have her fun today. Besides, they could prove useful in the long run.

 _"Let's see what they try to do."_ Galadriel thought with a smile.

* * *

The day went surprisingly well for Galadriel. The classes were not that bad, in fact, she found most of them _interesting_. _The study of Ancient Runes_ and _Arithmancy_ were by far the most fascinating one from the bunch. From what she could see, those two classes were practically the interpretation of numbers and the correlation they have on magic. It reminded her of Physics a bit.

Galadriel was good with numbers. She always has been. So she would love those two classes.

Then there was _Herbology_ and _Potions._ Those two were going to be important to learn about. Galadriel would bring as many books of those topics back to Nazarick. They would have to analyze the plants of the Wizarding World to experiment with them. Perhaps there could be something useful in them. Galadriel also wanted to contact a potion master and see what could he do with the ingredients of Nazarick. She needed to test if they could recreate the potions from Yggdrasil. Or maybe she could learn that herself.

Maybe she could gain a new ability of sorts. Galadriel could only theorize for now how does magic works in the world. There were a lot of things Galadriel needed to prepare.

After dinner, she went back to the Slytherin common rooms, and she noticed how Daphne and the rest of the girls. Tracey, Pansy, and the chubby girl whose name Galadriel could not remember. Avoided her like a plague, and it was when she entered the common room that she saw an enormous group of students standing in the middle chamber.

They had an arrogant sneer on their faces. And in the middle of the group of students. A tall girl with long curdle hair, and a couple of dark eyes glared at Galadriel with anger and jealousy.

"Galadriel Nazarick, please come here," the girl said with an authoritative tone.

Galadriel only stared at her, bewildered by the voice of the girl. _She was trying too hard_. In fact, that girl reminded Galadriel of one of her bullies back in High school. Back then, Galadriel was numb to any type of harassment. Her father set up high standards.

So watching how a random girl tried to do the same to her now, was something ridiculous. Galadriel saw the expressions of fear and worry from Daphne and Tracey. _Honestly, those two are good girls._ Galadriel thought happily.

"I said… Come here," the girl said again.

"And who are you to command me what to do?" Galadriel asked with an amused voice.

"My name is, Minette Rosier. Heiress of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Rosier," Minette said with an arrogant tone.

"That still does not answer my question. Who are you to command me what to do?" Galadriel said.

"Insolent girl. I was trying to be _nice_ and proper. To show you how to behave, to respect your elders. I was even going to _allow_ you to be my servant," Minette said.

Minette was not a fool. She could see how important the white-haired girl's family was. So, like a good Slytherin, she wanted to take advantage of her. _In any way, she could._ Besides, Minette thought about getting her brother to marry the girl. Minette would use the power of the Slytherin council to force her to do anything she wanted.

Minette didn't become the _ruler_ of Slytherin with her good looks only. She was smart and powerful. Minette was the best duelist in the house. And she controlled the house in the shadows. Fools like Malfoy would never rule properly.

Looking at the girl before her. Minette would bring the white-haired girl to her knees and show everyone in the house. _Who she was._

Sadly for Minette, the thing would not go according to her plans.

"Slytherin is a house of traditions. We are the best wizards and witches of Wizarding World. We are purebloods and because of that. We are better than anyone else," Minette said, and many around her nodded.

"In this house, only the most powerful rule. Our families' names are ancient and have a long history. But your family is an unknown to us. Perhaps you are richer than us, but money is not everything. _Power, magic and blood_ is everything. And Nazarick? I doubt it has what it takes to be one of us," Minette said.

"So I will say this only one more time. Kneel before me, swear your loyalty to me. And I will make your punishment less painful," Minette showed her power to everyone. Like any witch or wizard, one could let the magic flow through their body. Depending on that person's magic core, the people could feel and sometimes even see the magic.

Minette was one of few students capable of creating an image of her own magic. So people could see her power. Like a thin blue light around her. Minette had a big smirk on her face. She saw around and the rest of the Slytherin house was in awe. But when she glared at the white-haired girl, Minette only saw a stone-cold face. Showing nothing but boresome.

"I am still waiting for you to do something… To answer me," Galadriel said.

Minette's anger increased. _How dare she look down on me? A Rosier?!_ She thought in anger.

"I warned you!" Minette hissed.

" _Expulso!"_ Minette wanted to hurt the girl, but not seriously. Only to make her understand the differences between them. That was her plan. But then, nothing happened. Everyone was confused about what just transpired. The jinx dissolved mid-air, like nothing. For a moment Minette was confused. _Did she miss it? Or did she say the words incorrectly?_

" _Expulso!_ " Minette said again, and for the second time. Nothing happened.

"What…" Minette whispered completely dumbfounded.

"That's it? All this talk about purebloods and power, to just do that?" Galadriel asked mockingly.

"What did you do?!" Minette yelled.

"Nothing, I have done nothing. For I don' have any need to do so," Galadriel said, now strolling to Minette who felt shivers.

"You haven't answer me yet. I asked you a simple question, and when I ask a question, I expect an answer," Galadriel said and decided to show off. She took one of her rings off. The result of such action was catastrophic. For the young witches and wizards in the chamber. It was like the surrounding air vanished. There was nothing but a dark pressure pushing them down.

Galadriel was not even showing up. She just took off one ring that gave false information. To hide her MP and more attributes. But here, it was like a dam broke off and her immense power came crushing down to all of them. And it was not only her power but the surrounding aura. The deep dark and violent essence that brought fear to every one of them. Minette like the rest was on her knees.

Galadriel had a lot on her plate to deal with petite students. But she would not throw away the opportunity to assert control over the house. They could prove useful.

"Minette right? I will ask you one more time… _Who are you to tell me what to do?_ " Galadriel asked as she practically steps on Minette's head.

"I… I can't…. Breath," Minette sobbed as a sudden feeling of dread attacked her. Like something was taking her to a black hole. Then, it hit her. The horrible vision of death, despair, and hell. Galadriel was using [Hell Vision I] Just to make her suffer. Galadriel was, after all, a demon. And she rejoiced to see the poor girl gasp and cry.

"I say… Who are you?" Galadriel asked one more time.

"NO ONE! PLEASE STOP IT! PLEASE!" Minette yelled.

"I can't hear you clearly. Speak louder," Galadriel said as she crushed the girl's head more.

"NO ONE! SORRY PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE!" Minette screamed as the vision got nastier and vicious.

"Good girl," Galadriel said with a smile.

"You are now release of your position, understood? Well, it's not like it matters what you think. For the rest of the students… Let it be clear. I, Galadriel Nazarick is now the ruler of Slytherin or whatever you called," Galadriel saw many students on the ground crying, others simply fainted. But she thought they got the message clear.

"Ah… I forgot [Hell Vision I] Was an _AOE_ spell. Mm, well it better this way they won't forget it… Did she pee herself?" Galadriel said while looking at a girl on the floor shaking and muttering words. With one action, Galadriel destroyed the poor girl's mental state.

Not that she cared about her. But Galadriel would have to call Lupusregina, or someone to heal her later on. She needed to remain _under the radar_ for now.

"Mm, whatever," Galadriel said, and then she notices Daphne holding Tracey in her arms.

"How are you two?" Galadriel asked with no real emotion.

"What… What are you?" Daphne asked trying to sound brave but failing miserably.

Galadriel smiled at the poor girl who was trembling in awe and fear. Galadriel bent down a bit and gently stroke her cheek.

_"Wouldn't you like to know?"_


	4. How?

**See you guys later!**

**I will update Overlord: The Demon Empress In Westeros next!**

**Then Wizarding World Overlord!**

**(I will edit this chapter later on!)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Severus Snape exhaled as he took another sip of his coffee. The third one of the day. It was not his favorite drink, not by a long shot. But he was falling asleep, and all thanks to the recent events that took place in the deep of the snake den. Events he was still having problems trying to figure out. It was such a hard thing to comprehend for Snape, about _how_ in one night, half of the students in Slytherin were almost in a comatose state, afraid of their own shadow in the medical ward. Muttering and sobbing for hours.

When he tried to find out what exactly happened, by using _Legilimency_ on some students. Snape realized that there was a huge barricade on their minds. It was not like they were using _Occlumency._ It was more like something was interrupting his spell. Something was blocking his _Legilimency_ spell, and Snape didn’t know what it was.

For two entire days, half of the Slytherin students were bedridden. And then on the third day. Everyone seemed to _go back to normal_. But they seemed to still remember every detail of that night, details Snape was trying to put together.

Then there was the white-haired girl. The new student of Hogwarts. He saw how she seemed unbothered by everything around her. And the day after the incident, the potion master saw how the entire house of Slytherin addressed her. It was the same way they would at the _Leader of the House_. Then Snape concluded, that, miss Galadriel Nazarick was the one who sent those students to that state of mind. Then when he tried to _glance_ into her mind, Snape found out he couldn’t do it.

_But how? And how could she block his Legilimency so easily? What kind of magic she was using?_

Snape wondered, and no matter how much he tried to sneak into her mind or the mind of the rest of the students. He could not do so.

And he tried many things, even slip _Veritaserum_ on some students, but nothing. Like something, or _someone,_ was making sure he could find nothing of what took place days ago. Of course, Snape was right that someone was doing just that, but he would never find it out.

It was breakfast, and just as always, Slytherin and Ravenclaw were the first in the hall. There were some Hufflepuff and Gryffindor here and there. But no more.

Snape saw the look of the white-haired girl eating breakfast _with a cheerful smile as nothing happened_. Those golden eyes of her hide something, and Snape was not sure what it was. But what he knows was that she was the new Slytherin ruler.

It was a simple thing to understand.

Snape only had to see how everyone was sitting around her. She was in the middle of the Slytherin table, with only Daphne Greengrass on her left and Tracey Davis on her right. If those two were on each side of Galadriel it could only mean one thing. They were under her care, protection, or they were allies. There was no one sitting in front of her, and the rest of the house was keeping their distance. Leaving the Nazarick girl and _her friends_ alone in the middle of the table.

Many of the teachers didn’t know what does it means to sit in the middle of the Slytherin table and why everyone else was keeping their distance. Only Dumbledore, and he knew what it means.

It was _King Council_ , or now _Queen Council_. An extravagant name, to be sure, but a powerful one. Supposedly, only those who the leader of Slytherin considered _worthy_ or _useful_ would be allowed to sit next to him or her. Outside the Slytherin house may it look as she was being ignored by everyone, but it was not the case. The Slytherin students seek power and respect, and if you have both, they would follow you.

And for what the potion master could see, Galadriel Nazarick has both and more.

Snape saw how the oldest students shiver in her presence, they all looked _so afraid_ of her. _What did she do to them?_ Snape sighed, only finding more questions than answers.

The girl was an enigma, strange and dangerous. And the worst part, it’s that the school year was only starting.

He would keep an eye on her, and for what Snape could see. Dumbledore was already watching the girl with every step she made. Still, the old headmaster was thinking about many other things besides her. Snape could only feel a headache coming from what could happen now. Snape knew the old man’s manipulative ways and how he could control people better than anyone.

However, Dumbledore was still a good man. There was no denying it. But Dumbledore was a Machiavellian character without a doubt. Dumbledore _used often the Greater Good_ slogan to justify his decisions. Still, he was the best person to fight _The Dark Lord._

And now that Snape thought about it, the _Dark Lord_ has been silent for some time. There was no pain coming from his mark, and no other news from the Ministry so far. But Snape knew that the _Dark Lord_ would take his time to gather his strength once more. It was only a matter of time before he brings chaos again.

But for now, he must take care of what was taking place before him.

“Severus,” the voice of Dumbledore woke him up. The potion master glared at the headmaster and saw those _glittering_ eyes he hated so much.

“Headmaster, what can I do for you?” Severus asked.

“Have you learnt anything yet?”

“Nothing at all, there is something blocking my… _Attempts_ to learn anything, but I believe, miss Nazarick is behind it all,” Severus said.

“But the students are… Safe, just traumatized, none of them were hurt,” Snape said.

“I see, that’s good to hear,” Dumbledore replied, as he stared at the white-haired girl with intrigue.

So far, Dumbledore could say, the girl was an enigma. She didn’t act the way a pureblood heiress would. There was no hatred for _Muggles_ or _Half-bloods_. Although Dumbledore believes it was because of her family and how they segregated themselves from the world for many years. Perhaps the girl was overjoyed to interact with people outside of her family. However, Dumbledore was still suspicious of her. There was something about her that made him shiver.

And now that she became the ruler of Slytherin, it became obvious that she was powerful enough to make the house of snakes bow to her.

The old wizard thought about the implications of the recent change of management in the Slytherin house. _Could things change for good?_ He didn’t know yet. But he wanted to believe they would.

Dumbledore knew that not all Slytherin students were evil, after all, evilness comes in all shades and forms, from everywhere and everyone. Something he has learned the hard way.

The headmaster sighed, remembering his failures. The way he acted, and how he sometimes manipulate things around him. He wanted to do good. Honestly, Dumbledore only wanted to help, but he has failed time and time again. Leading him to be more _shrewd_ than before. To move things around, like playing chess with people’s life and the sight of Harry Potter as he entered the hall for breakfast. Brought pain to the old man’s heart.

 _How much I have failed?_ Dumbledore thought.

Lily and James Potter were precious to him. Two beautiful people with big hearts and kind souls, both dead because of his lack of foresight. And now that he knows the truth from Sirius Black, another pain in Dumbledore’s soul. He wanted to do what he could to help the young boy. But he was not sure how to do it exactly.

Especially with how every evidence he has pointed to one horrifying truth. That the scar on Harry’s forehead was connected to Voldemort somehow. Dumbledore was still looking for more evidence, to find a way to help the boy, but so far he has come empty-handed. And if Voldemort discovered the link between them, Harry would be in problems.

“Severus, we need to prepare Harry for what it’s coming,” Severus sneered at the old man but said nothing.

“I will do what I must,” Severus only replied, to which Dumbledore nodded.

“And let’s keep and eye on young Miss Nazarick.”

* * *

Harry sat down on the Gryffindor table, refusing to look at the rest of the students. He had enough with the drama of his own house to think of anyone else. As he was serving himself something to eat, he winced at the pain of his arm. Hermione noticed it, but Harry covered the scars left behind after _he met_ with Umbridge during his detention.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Hermione asked with a worried look.

“Nothing, just a sore arm, that’s all,” Harry said, ignoring the concerned face of the bushy girl. Sadly for Harry, Hermione was not someone who could just keep quiet about it.

“What’s wrong with your hand?”

“I said it’s nothing,” Harry said one more time.

“Harry, please…” Ron munching food interrupted Hermione’s questions.

“What is it?” Ron asked confused.

“Harry is hurt,” Hermione said, although she was still angry at Ron for what transpired a few days early.

Ron then saw the clear irritation on Harry’s skin, there some words there, and that made him wonder what happened to his best mate’s hand.

“Blimey, Harry, look at your hand,” Ron said, worried.

“It’s nothing,” Harry said with an annoyed tone.

“This is about Umbridge, is it? She did that to you,” Hermione said.

“Or I did it myself,” Harry muttered.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a brief moment.

“Harry, you need to tell Dumbledore about this,” Hermione said, to which Harry only sighed.

“Dumbledore is to busy right now. He doesn’t have time for me,” Harry said.

“Harry, you must tell someone, the woman is torturing you,” Ron said.

"I said I am fine!" Harry exclaimed.

Harry, annoyed with the questions, just stood up and left. Hermione and Ron only stared at him with mixt feelings of worried and frustration. Things were not good for the _Boy-Who-Lived_ , not at all, and his friends, even though they wanted to help him. Brought only anger to him.

And he had no idea why he was feeling that.

“What’s with him?” Ron muttered.

“I don’t know… But he has been acting like this since summer,” Hermione whispered.

“We should have written him,” Ron muttered in defeat.

“Ronald, you know why we didn’t, Dumbledore ask us not to,” Hermione said, trying to explain her decision to abandon her friend when he needed her most. But no matter how much she tried, the guilt overwhelmed her.

“Yeah and look the results. He needed us and we abandon him,” Ron said while losing appetite.

“We… were told not to,” the bushy girl whispered sadly.

The famous Golden Trio was not paying attention to the white-haired girl who saw every from a safe-distance.

* * *

“Mm, interesting,” Galadriel whispered as she took another bite of her food.

Galadriel became more interested in the green-eyed boy. There was something odd in him, something dark. Like a leech on him, since she was using [Presence of Life] a spell that could be called a radar since it allowed Galadriel to see auras around nearby. To sense presences and such, and because of that. Galadriel could see a strange dark orb on Harry’s forehead.

It was small, but it was there.

 _“I wonder what is that thing. Mm, well, something to think about. Now, I need to think of the information I got about the Dark Lord or whatever. Then, there is the Deparment of Mysteries infiltration… Uwa, so much to do,”_ Galadriel thought, thinking about how could she dive her time between Hogwarts and the rest.

Albedo was a godsend and so was Demiurge, but Galadriel didn’t want to take advantage of their loyalty to push them beyond the limit with so much work.

“Mm, they need some vacations,” Galadriel whispered, to which Daphne stared at her with a confused face.

“Vacations? Who need vacations?” The blond-haired girl asked the beauty next to her.

“Ah, no one, just rambling with myself, that’s all,” Galadriel said.

“So, Daphne dear, have you thought about it?” Galadriel asked changing the topic.

After what took place a few days ago, Daphne and so the rest of the house understood that the white-haired girl was something else entirely. Deep down, Daphne wondered if the girl was even human at all. But that was of course met with the sudden lure to learn more of the white-haired girl.

That night, when Daphne asked Galadriel about _what she was_. The white-haired girl only smirked at her. Softly caressing her cheek while smiling at her. Galadriel told her if she wanted to know _more about her_. Daphne would have to give something in return, and Galadriel told her what it was.

Daphne would have to give herself to Galadriel to find out more about her. Daphne wanted power, but not for herself, but for her family. The blond-haired girl wanted to save her sister from death, she wanted to help her family escape the clutches of the Death Eaters and the Dark lord.

And when Daphne asked if she could learn more about _Galadriel Magic_. The white-haired girl only laughed, saying there was only one way for her to learn anything. And it was for Daphne to surrender all of what she was to Galadriel. Something, Daphne was thinking really hard. 

Galadriel was just having fun with the cute blonde-haired girl. But there was usefulness in Daphne Greengrass. Daphne was part of an Ancient Noble Family, and from what Galadriel has learned in her time there, nobility plays a big role in Ministry politics. So, Galadriel could use the Greengrass family in the future for whatever purpose she wanted. And have a cute blonde girl she could play with however she wishes.

A win-win scenario for Galadriel.

“I need to think about it… Please give me time,” Daphne whispered.

“Take all the time you want, and so do you, miss Davis,” Galadriel said to which Tracey, who was sitting next to her, shivered.

“Yes, I will,” Tracey replied with a small submissive tone.

 _“Those two are surely cute. I will have fun with them,”_ Galadriel thought, smiling, letting her inner demon show.

 _“Now, what do I do with the rest of the house?”_ Galadriel thought, and then she saw Minette far away in the table’s corner. The once-proud girl was nothing but a shell of herself. Her hair was a mess, she had dark circles around her eyes and she seems skinnier.

_“Mm, I have an enormous source of knowledge and resources here. I need to put them into a good use, but how? That girl could be useful in something… Besides, I want to torment her a bit more.”_

Minette was only playing with her food, not really bothering to look at the surrounding people. Some looked at her with pity and others in shame. Minette knew better than everyone that in the eyes of Slytherin, she was nothing but a loser, a pariah of the house. That was the price to pay for losing her position as a leader.

The only reason they have done nothing to her was that the rest was not faring so well too. Slight relief for Minette, since she knew what could have happened to her if they weren’t as traumatized as her.

Slytherin was not a place for weak people. Aside from all the houses, Slytherin was the only one who truly kept the _Old Ways_ of nobility. Those at the top command and those at the bottom obeyed. As simple as that. The King of Slytherin, o Queen of Slytherin, were not only the strongest but the most distinguished students of the house and with the best _blood of all._ Every generation of Slytherin had their leader, their ruler. Some of them were respected, others not so much.

The last generation bred one of the strongest witches and wizards Slytherin has ever seen. Minette wanted to be one of them. To make her _father_ proud. But now that she lost everything, Minette was dreading to even write back to her family. She was sure eventually, her beloved father would find out about her downfall from Slytherin’s hierarchy. He would use the _Crusio_ curse to punish her. And, if she was lucky, that would be the only thing that would ever happen to her.

Minette could feel the eyes on her. Since she was a pariah of the house, it means that she had no way to defend herself if the worst came to pass. In the past, the rulers of Slytherin could _get what they want_ from some of the lowest members of the house.

With luck, they would only ask for galleons, or influence, or sometimes to act as a servant. But in worst cases, they would want to _enjoy using_ them in every way they wanted. So, if the new ruler of Slytherin decided for Minette to be the _new house doll_. The rest of the students were going to have their way with Minette, and she would not be capable of doing anything about it.

It was not something that happened frequently. As far as Minette knows, the last time a King of Slytherin had his way with the females of the house was around 125 years ago. And it ended when the rest of the males of the house killed him in his sleep.

And the people responsible for that were the brothers, boyfriends, friends, betrothed. They all united to make him disappear. No one could find his body. No matter how much the authorities tried. Things like that did not happen anymore in Slytherin, but it could once more.

It was only a matter of time before some students approached her with the same idea of taking advantage of her state. Minette would fight them, no matter what.

“Girl, Minette, right?” Minette froze when she heard that voice. Slowly, the black-haired girl turns around, only to see those golden eyes she was so afraid of.

“That’s your name, right? Minette Rosier,” Galadriel asked again with an edge on her voice. Minette nodded furiously. Horrible memories of what happened a few days ago assaulted her. But Minette holds her ground, trying to look strong before her.

“When I ask a question… I want an answer,” Galadriel hissed, feeling more annoyed than anything.

“Yes, that’s my name!” Minette replied.

“Good, now, you and I are going to have a long chat about certain topics.”


	5. The Scar

Chapter 4

The silence of the darkroom was unsettling for the followers of the Dark Lord Voldemort, who sat on his thrones looking down on them. The red eyes, the snake features of his face, leave a clear sign of his power. Of _his dark power_. As he looked anything but human. Still, he was cautious and crafty, and although his temper may flare once in a while. Few could say it was at random.

Voldemort looked at his Death Eaters, not as many as before, but it was natural. Many were dead, or in Azkaban, or hiding away from the Ministry grip or him. Voldemort would make them pay for the cowardice, but now his sole attention was on getting back his forces. And to plan the next move, like getting his most loyal servants out off Azkaban.

And while all of that was on his table, there was something else. Something that at first he paid no attention to. The mysterious family Nazarick.

Voldemort thought hard about them. If there was something he knew of the family name, but nothing. There was nothing and not knowing something was a thing he hated. He took a few days to read any book, old and new, to find about them. But there was nothing. At first, he thought perhaps they were just an old family whose name got lost in time. It would not be as strange as it may seem. Many old families suffered the same fate.

An obvious example was the House of Gaunt. Even though they were part of the Sacred Twenty-eight and the only clear descendants of Salazar Slytherin and the Peverells. Most noble families forgot they even existed at all. It didn’t help that Voldemort destroyed and hide everything of them away. It serves him better, so no-one could find his trinkets.

But Voldemort was still curious about the family. His senses have never failed him, well, perhaps only once. But he knows that the Nazarick family was hiding something. Besides, they could prove useful. They were rich for what he knows. Even richer than the Malfoys or Notts, or pretty much everyone there.

“Lucious, what do we know about the Nazarick family?” Voldemort asked with drawled tone.

“I could not… Discover anything, my lord,” Lucius replied on his knees, trying to avoid any form of punishment for his failures.

As it was now, the Dark Lord has been staying in his home for the last summer. Gathering his forces, and more. Lucius, however, was more nervous than thrilled by the idea of him staying with them. Not saying that he was not looking forward to his lord to return to glory. But Lucius knew how mercilessly could Voldemort be if he failed in something. It was the reason Lucius was anxious at that moment.

However, Voldemort did not punish him, surprisingly. Lucius with the bravery of Gryffindor stared at his lord, who seemed lost in thought.

“Lucius, have you met any member of that family?” Voldemort asked.

“Once, my lord. They were meeting Fudge. We exchange a cordial greeting, nothing more. But from what I could see, they know the _Old Ways_ ,” Lucius said, as Voldemort hummed.

“And from what Draco as told me… Their daughter is in Slytherin. But I haven’t heard from my son in the last days. I do not know how the girl is fairing there,” Lucius said as Voldemort nodded.

“What about the rest? Nott, Parkinson, Rowie, Avery, Rosier? What have your children tell you about the Nazarick child?” Voldemort asked, as many of the parents there felt the pressure of their lord question. None of their children have responded to any of their letters. Because of that, the head of those noble houses didn’t want to give the same response as Lucius, so they remained silent.

“Do I have to repeat myself?” Voldemort hissed with anger in his red eyes. The Death Eaters not named by their lord moved away slightly. Feeling grateful for avoiding any punishment. Rosier felt the eyes of Voldemort on his persona. The hiss of a snake and the dark atmosphere in the hall could break any man’s courage to speak. But he knew that if he says nothing soon, the punishment would be worse.

“My lord, if you please. I will send a letter to my daughter immediately. She is the Slytherin Queen, and whatever doubt we may have about the Nazarick child. She will tell us,” Rosier said nervously.

Rosier however omitted the part, in which her daughter has ignored every single letter so far. There was no communication between them for the last few days. He was angry and worried. But he trusted her, Minette was smart and strong. He knew soon she would reply, but he could only wait for that day.

Voldemort however thought of something entirely different. As he raises his wand, and without uttering a single word. The _Cruciatus Cuse_ came, hitting lord Rosier directly into the chest. The rest of Death Eaters only stared, and said nothing, as the screams of the man were loud and horrible. Lucius felt relieved it was not him rolling on the ground in pain. _I need to speak with Draco soon._ Lucius thought as he stared at his lord in fear.

Voldemort scowled at the sight. _Such stupidity and incompetence._ The Dark Lord thought as he felt annoyed at the ineptitudes of some of his followers.

“Sometimes, I wonder _why_ many of you got into Slytherin,” Voldemort hissed.

“My-My lord!” Rosier pleaded as he was trying to get back into his feet.

“Rosier, don’t make me wait for it. I want information, and the same goes to the rest of you too. If you have to go to Hogwarts to know more about her, then go. Lucius, I also want for you to contact the Nazarick family… I believe it’s something you can do. Try to _sway_ them to our cause.”

“I will, my lord,” Lucius replied with no hesitation.

“Mm, and it’s time for us to get Severus. As the head of the house, he must know more about her. It’s time to see if he is still loyal.”

Voldemort would have to send more people to the deepest level of the Department of Mysteries. There has to be something down there about the Nazarick Family. Some hidden away from the world. Voldemort, however, did not realize that it was exactly what _they_ wanted him to do.

 _I have time on my side. I have to just wait for the right moment._ The Dark Lord thought, wondering why he was feeling _weak_ emotions as of late. That was something he would have to investigate.

* * *

Far away, at Hogwarts, one of the sources of the Dark Lord's questions woke in the middle of the night feeling dreary and sore. Two strange feelings, but for the Boy-Who-Lived. They were nothing but annoyances at those hours. For the second night, he has woken up from a strange _dream_. Or so he thought it was a dream. Harry could not say what it was real or not anymore. Harry could see that, as always, he awakened neither Ron nor Neville nor the rest of the boys.

“Brillant…” Harry muttered, knowing there was no way for him to fall asleep anymore.

 _No more sleep for me tonight, again. Now, what do I do?_ Harry, wanting to waste time, used the Marauder’s map to see what was going on in Hogwarts. There wasn’t much else to do, or so Harry thought. With a bored and tired face, Harry watched the map for anything worthwhile.

There wasn’t much going on besides Filch patrols.

Then Harry saw something strange on the map. The name Minette Rosier appeared as she was walking suspiciously. Then he noticed two other names. _Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. What are they doing at these hours?_ Harry wondered. They stop walking and suddenly entered a room. Then they disappeared from sight. Harry almost jumped off his bed at the sight of that.

“What? What happened?” He said baffled.

The Marauder’s map sees everything in Hogwarts, or so he thought, because now, he couldn’t be sure about it. Harry grew curious about what those girls were doing in the middle of the night. A part of him was not sure if he should sneak out to see what were they doing. _They are that girl’s friends, aren’t they?_ Harry thought, remembering the beautiful girl with white-hair.

For the last days, Harry could feel as if the Slytherin house became more _restrained_ , like they were told not to do anything. No more insults or abuses to Muggleborn or Half-blood. They sneered at them yes, but nothing more. And in Harry’s humble opinion the new actitude of the snake house, was more terrifying than before. Something was going on there, and Harry wanted to know what it was. So doing what knows best, he took his invisibility cloak and went to investigate.

Harry quietly walked through Hogwarts hallways. He looked at the map, reaching the last place where he saw the three girls disappeared. It was an empty room, often used to store desk and whatnot. _What are they doing there?_ Harry thought, reaching for the doorknob. He leaned forward, trying to hear anything coming from the empty classroom, but there was nothing for him to hear. Thinking they were using _Muffliato Charm_. Harry tried to open the door just slightly, but with no luck. It was close too tightly. Like something was blocking any attempt to open it.

Taking his wand out, Harry whispered _Alohomora_ with the belief it would be enough to open the door. But it didn’t help in anything. Harry tried repeatedly to open it, as the confusion set in his mind. _How is this possible? Did I say the words wrong?_ The boy-Who-Lived questioned himself.

Then, after a few long minutes, he saw how the door knop moved, and quickly step backward away from it. Quietly, he saw the three girls walking out. They seemed _strange_ , and Harry could see how the face of the Rosier girl. The older Slytherin girl seemed terrified of something. But there was more, and Harry was not sure what it was exactly. Then, everything became more confusing as he saw the white-haired girl coming off the room as well.

Harry couldn’t believe she was here. He stared at the map, trying to find an answer for the white-haired girl being here. But the Marauder’s map showed nothing. Not her name, her silhouette, nothing. As if she didn’t exist within the halls of Hogwarts. Harry however didn’t see how the white-haired girl looked at him with an amused face. Harry invisibility’s cloak was not enough to sneak out a level 100 player with anti-stealth items and spells.

Besides, Lupusregina has been following Harry since he entered the hallway.

 _What is he doing here?_ Galadriel wondered as she saw the green-eyed kid under a strange blanket. Or a cloak, Galadriel was not sure what it was. And although she _could_ detect him easily enough. There was something strange about Harry’s cloak. As if was something in the cloak, a shade of sorts. Like something trying to hide away from her. An interesting thing for Galadriel indeed.

“My lady?” Daphne asked as she saw Galadriel looking at the end of the hallway. Like someone was there, but the blonde-haired girl saw nothing.

“Mm, ah, don’t worry about. Now, you understand what _are you_ to me now?” Galadriel said as Daphne only nodded with a sigh.

“Yes… I understand it, completely,” Daphne said with a heavy voice.

“You too miss Davis, and Rosier, I expect both of you to be obedient from now on.” Tracey and Minette glared at each other. There was little they could do now. They needed Galadriel’s protection and help. So, they could only nod submissively. It was too late for them to turn back now.

They took an oath of servitude. A strange one at that, since it didn’t resemble any type of charm or spell the girls knew of. However, the girls could feel a _warm_ feeling inside them. Like something building up slowly. But it felt nice to them. Weirdly peaceful.

It was going to be a lond year for them. As Galadriel would find a way to use them. Hopefully, they won't regret this.

They weren’t wrong, Daphne, Tracey, and Minette were smart enough to realize that they were going to be assets. They knew their families would have to understand _why_ they acted in this way. But hopefully, everything would work for them in the end. And for Galadriel, she was being careful. She wanted to have a back-up plan if something happens. Having a couple of noble wizarding families in her debt could prove useful in the future. That’s why she wanted to keep those girls _loyal to her, in any way possible._

“But you will help my sister, and my family, don’t you? And Tracey’s family as well. Please help her!” Daphne asked with an almost pleading voice. Tracey looked at Galadriel with enormous eyes of hope. Those two girls were really desperate, and Tracey even more. And Galadriel understood why the poor brunette went directly to her for help since she received the news she was going to marry an old guy. To become a mistress of a member of the Shafiq family, for gold and security.

Galadriel felt sad for those girls. Being sold like a piece of meat to an old man was something she could understand. And it was disgusting, but then again. It’s not like she had any floor to stand. For she was going to use these girls for her own goals. However, she was honest with them. Telling them exactly what _could_ happen if she wanted more of them. Daphne’s mind was made up. As long as Galadriel could save her sister, Daphne didn’t care what could Galadriel do with her.

And it was not like, Daphne _would hate_ it if things went that way. For the so-called _Ice Queen_ of Slytherin.The arrangement, was a win-win escenario for her, if things went smoothly.

Tracey was just terrified of the Shafiq family. She knew, like everyone else. How utterly dark the family was. Evil and rotten to the core. But because they were fairly rich and deep in the Voldemort side. They _promise_ to keep the Davis family safe if they gave away their daughter. Tracey would not allow that to happen. Not to her, never. At the very least, she knew where she stands with her newly proclaimed lady. And if in the future, the white-haired witch _asked_ to do something _intimate._ Well, just like Daphne told her a few hours ago. _I won't have problems doing it._ _She is beautiful._

And for Minette, she was doing her best to keep herself alive in Slytherin. Minette would tell everything she knew about everyone in Slytherin. Their houses power, treasures, and standing in the government. No one could say Minette was not a smart girl. She would survive no matter what.

“Of course, I will. I promised it, didn’t I? Besides, after tonight, do you honestly believe I would let the two of you go? There is so much I can do with both of you,” Harry was having a hard time understanding what was going on here. _Was he witnessing some kind of blackmail? Did the girl with white-hair take advantage of the girls?_ Harry thought in fear and shock.

“You made it sound weird,” Daphne muttered, as Galadriel smiled.

“Don’t worry about it. But I would recommend for both of you to contact your families tomorrow. I will do it with mine, so they could meet. And you, Minette, will do the same but… You will write back what I want you to write,” Galadriel said, as the three girls nodded.

“Now it’s late, go back to common room.”

“What about you, my lady?” Tracey asked, getting used to calling her that way.

“Mm, I have things to do.”

The girls looked at each other and went away reluctantly. “It was not that bad. I thought it would be worse.” Tracey whispered. “Yeah, it was faster than I thought.” Daphne replied as Minette could only nod, albeit reluctantly.

Harry who stared at the whole thing followed the white-haired girl. To find out what was all about, for long minutes Harry quietly walked behind her. Galadriel walked inside a room, and as soon as Harry steps in. The girl with golden eyes caught him. Holding him firmly against the wall with a smirk on her face. As she took off the cloak.

“Hello there,” Galadriel said.

Harry tried to move or do something, but with no luck. She was stronger than him. _How?_ Harry didn’t know.

“What?! How could you see me?!” Harry whispered, stunned.

“I have my secrets, but why are you here? Mm?” Galadriel free him, smirking at the sight of Harry just on the floor with a baffled look on his face.

“I was… Walking… And nothing more.”

Harry lied, well, _tried_. As Galadriel stared at the kid with an amused face. He stood up awkwardly.

“Aha… You were walking, at these hours using an invisibility cloak. Following poor little me, in the middle of the night. Don’t you think people could think of something going on with you? Or us?” Galadriel teased, as Harry blushed at the implications.

“You should be careful in the future, then. There are things you shouldn’t know,” Galadriel said.

“Then what were you doing then? You can’t act like you are older than me. When you are doing the same,” Harry replied, irritated. Hating the fact she was treating him like a child. Like many people in his life. The Weasley, Dumbledore, even his own friends were keeping him in the dark. He was getting tired of it all.

Galadriel only stared at him indifferently. As if he was nothing. Still, she was not about to let a kid disrespect her.

“Now be careful with how you speak to me. I’m not your enemy, but neither your friend,” Galadriel’s icy demeanor and hostile tone made Harry shiver. There was a hiding danger under her eyes and he could see it. Just like he has seen it many times before.

“Sorry,” Harry whispered with fear.

“Mm, good to hear that.”

Galadriel smiled at the kid. But now that she was close to him. She could see the scar better. The dark essence was leaking, and she could even see inflammation around the scar. Harry felt uncomfortable about the intense glaring of the girl. Like she was staring at his soul.

Then she touched his scar. Something strange happened. Galadriel could feel _rage, hatred, resentment_ , and more. Like something linked between them for a small second. Harry could feel as his entire being was being ripped apart, while Galadriel only stared in amusement, as the dark essence, or whatever it was, tried to run from her presence. She did not know what was happening to Harry.

Then, Galadriel felt few memories that weren’t her flooding her mind. A small cupboard. Screams of a fat man. Sobbings and cries for help. A small kid with green eyes. Galadriel pulls her hand off Harry’s forehead. Confused about what just happened to her.

 _“What was that?”_ She thought while looking at her hand.

Harry felt to the ground, moaning in pain, while Galadriel thought deeply of what just happened. The scar clearly reacted to her touch. As well as the magic in Harry’s body. _But why?_ She didn’t know. Perhaps she missed something, Galadriel would need to learn more about how the magic here works. So she could understand things better. But for now, the kid with green eyes was clearly in pain.

_“That was strange. The magic in this world is more complicated than I thought. What could that dark thing possibly be? And why it reacted in that way when I touch it? And why is he in pain?”_

Harry moaned in pain as he felt like he was burning. The pain of her scar was increasing, as he felt as if more than one person were in pain. Harry was clueless that he was right. As far away, in the Malfoy mansion. Voldemort was suffering the same way as him. Harry was afraid of what was happening to him. Not even the _Cruciatus Curse_ felt as bad. The pain was too much for him. As his consciousness faded away, and the last thing Harry saw was Galadriel kneeling next to him with a cold but intriguing look on her face.

“Very interesting indeed. Lupusregina, take him to Nazarick.”


	6. Wizarding World Laws

**Here is the next chapter! Sorry for how short it is!**

**Next one it's going to be really cool! Things will change!**

**The next update will be Overlord: The Demon Empress!**

**See you guys soon!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Harry woke up from his sleep, the feeling of peace was comfortable. The first time he has slept so soundly for months. The Boy-who-lived sighed happily, standing up from his bed. _Such a beautiful day_ , Harry thought with feelings of relaxation running through his mind. Yet, among the strange feeling of happiness of today, something was _off_. Harry felt _weird_ , his body felt strange.

His body felt painless, no soreness, or the typical feeling of sickness anymore. Harry felt _new_. And that was strange for him. Harry thanking that Ron or the rest of the boys weren't there. Took his shirt off and stared at himself in the mirror. Normally Harry would see the _marks_ of the Dursley treatment. The marks of uncle Vernon's belt all over his back and chest. The burned skin thanks to her _dear_ aunt frying pan. Bruise wounds belonging to his cousin. Harry was used to seeing them all over his body. But now, there was nothing.

Harry could not believe what was he seeing. His skin was clean of that. Like it never happened.

"That's impossible," Harry whispered.

He took his time to _inspect himself_. Some wounds were in rather complicated places. But once again he found nothing.

"I'm getting mad, mental," Harry muttered.

Harry took his time to think of anything, if something took place yesterday. But nothing came to mind. He had some trouble sleeping. Like usual. Then he woke up in the middle of the night. Later, he watched the map to kill some time… And then nothing. He woke up.

The whole thing was confusing to Harry, he was sure that something else happened but he couldn't remember.

Harry saw his body, and now he was seeing how different he looked. He has been always skinny and rather small compared to the rest of the boys of his age. Ron grew up a lot the last summer, and so the rest. Harry was the only one, with the same height and small muscles. It didn't help that he ate too little. But now, Harry looked so _different_.

He was still slender as before, but now he could see more muscle in his body. As if Quidditch training was actually making a difference now. Harry couldn't believe his eyes, he had _abs_. They were visible, and he had a broad shoulder and muscular legs. Harry for a second thought he was seeing another boy in the mirror. But it was him. Only him.

Harry was also taller now. Perhaps a few inches more, but for him, it was clear as day he was not small anymore.

Now, Harry looked like a healthy 15-year-old boy who works out _a lot._

Overwhelmed by everything, Harry sat down on his bed. Taking his time to _think_ of what was going on. Not only Harry felt healthier than before, but he also felt more magically stronger. Harry could feel his magic running through his body with no problem. For a long time, he could feel as if something was blocking his body. A dam, that only let a small part of his magic flow. Harry told no one about it because a part of him thought it was normal. However, today he could feel it better.

Harry felt with a lot of energy now. As if he could do anything.

Yet, Harry took a long look at his face. Nothing was missing. He still needed glasses, but he could see things more clearly now, better than before. _I wonder if I would stop using glasses soon;_ he thought. His hair was the same as always, but more _stylish_ and clean. The green eyes people always claimed belonged to Lily, now shined brighter than before.

"I look… Handsome?" Harry muttered in disbelief.

"I'm getting mental, that's what happening," he muttered.

Harry needed to speak with Hermione, or professor Dumbledore, he surely would know what was happening to him.

Harry took casual clothes, and feeling the clothes being too tight to his new body, he made a mental note to get some new ones. He exhaled and went to find Hermione.

And as he was going down the stairs, he was barely looking at a red-haired girl coming his way; she was to invested in the book in her hands to acknowledge him. Both of them crash, and the girl let a small squeak. As she felt a hand holding her by the waist, helping her not to fall.

The red-haired girl was Ginny Weasley, a cute girl already showing since of beauty. Her body was growing, and in some places where she was small before, now she was bigger. Ginny would surely have a fantastic figure soon. It was one of the reasons she was not pleased to feel someone touching her like that. Especially because of how the hand seemed to _slip_ down, almost touching her bum.

"Hey watch were you a touching!" Ginny exclaimed before realizing who was the owner of the arm she was feeling on her body.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny!" Harry said as he was trying to not slipped with Ginny down the stairs.

Ginny stared at him, dumbfounded. Her eyes couldn't believe what was she seeing. "Harr-Harry?" She asked, mesmerized by how different Harry looked today. He was taller, stronger, and handsome than ever. But Ginny could also see how healthier was. _What happens to him? He looks so much better than before._ Ginny wondered.

"Sorry, Ginny, I was going to fast. It was not my intention. Are you alright?" Harry asked, still not realizing how close he was holding Ginny to him. Something that the red-haired girl forgot as well.

"Yeah… Don't worry about it," Ginny whispered.

"Sorry, if I touch you… Eh, inappropriate, I didn't want you to fall," Harry replied with a _gentle_ tone.

"Don't worry, I understand… _Besides, you can touch me anywhere you want,"_ Ginny blushed as she thought the last sentences.

"Ah, have you seen Hermione or Ron? I need to speak with them," Harry asked, getting surprised by how easily he could speak to girls. Ginny only kept staring at him. Looking up and down, she could feel the muscles and see those gorgeous eyes.

He looked more _determined_ , more secure of himself. Harry was no longer the shy boy who couldn't speak two sentences to her or any other girl. The fact he was still holding Ginny's waist, with no real intention of letting her go, was making Ginny's legs weak.

"Ginny? Everything is alright? Are you hurt?" Harry asked softly.

"Ah, mm, ah… They are in the… Great… Hall," Ginny stuttered, feeling her cheeks getting red.

Harry was still not paying attention to what was he doing. He was in a rush to speak with Hermione that he forgot he was holding the red-haired girl close to him.

"Thank you, Ginny, see you later?" Harry smiled at her, and Ginny would faint if he was not holding her.

"Su-sure, anything you… whatever you want, Harry," Ginny replied, blushing.

"Brillant, see you later," Harry said, leaving her behind.

Ginny moaned in disappointment as he left her. She was surely going to _think a_ lot about Harry now.

Harry ignored how some people were looking at him, especially the girls. Ginny sighed happily, feeling the crush she thought she forgot coming back ten times stronger. And she was not the only one thinking the same, as the girls who were in the common room could only try to make some sense of what they saw a few seconds ago.

Harry's new appearance turned heads around, and the girls who were ignoring the Boy-Who-Lived, now couldn't stop looking at him.

"That… was Harry?" Angelina Johnson exclaimed, not believing her eyes.

"I can't believe it… Are you sure it was not a ghost? No wait, a ghost can't be that hot," Alicia Spinnet said blushing.

"I recognize those eyes everywhere… What just happen? When did our Seeker become hot?!" Katie Bell exclaimed.

"I don't know girls… But, I want a piece of that!" Lavender Brown exclaimed.

"Well, get in line Brown, I saw him first!" Romilda Vane said smiling lustfully.

"No way, you can have him later, you skank," Lavender hissed.

Poor Harry Potter, he did not know what awaits him.

* * *

Down in the dungeons, in the snakepit. Galadriel sat down in the equivalence of the Slytherin throne. They divided the snake's common room into three sections. The first one was for everyone. Multiple tables and chairs, where students could eat, or do homework. It was only on the second section of the common room where the Slytherin could see couches, and more comfortable tables and chairs. The leader of Slytherin reserved the last section for him or her and those who he or she trusted only.

It was next to the only chimney in the whole common room. There was a green armchair, and it was clearly the most comfortable seat in the house. And besides it, only two more long couches.

So far, only Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis sat there. Minette Rosier still could not sit there. So, it was a lonely place for now. Still, the Slytherin students were now playing the game they know the best. There was a huge vacuum of power left since Minette was dethroned. Many outside the Slytherin house don't understand how important it was to have good connections once you graduate from Hogwarts. Many students would marry each other to straighten their bloodline, to put it on the right path.

Yet, it was not the only reason. It was also for business. Most of the nobles' houses invest in the market and have the business they need to take care of. There were also factions in the Wizengamot. Alliances could make a difference between houses there. The Light Faction, Grey Faction, and Dark Faction were always fighting for control. And many of the students would become the head of many numbers of seats there. A very archaic way of ruling, but it was the way it was.

Galadriel sighed as she read the letters coming from the wizarding world nobles. She was glad that now she could directly contact them.

 _"Mm, the nobles' houses here do investment in the market and have many assets I could buy. Or play around. What could I do? The Wizengamot, it's clearly priority number one. Since, well, The Nazarick family has no seat in the Wizengamot. I need to gain them. But how? It's not like I could claim some old seats. There are a lot of extinct branches with a lot of seats ready to the taken. Perhaps I could buy them,"_ Galadriel thought.

Galadriel knew that having control of the government was step one. The assets she bought in the _Muggle World_ were doing just fine. She already invested in many companies Galadriel knew would be the biggest one in the world. She bought three completely. And have _agents_ controlling the others. So it was now a waiting game. But the wizarding world was different.

The rules stated that a family could only gain the title of Noble House, by living in Great Britain by at least three generations and having an exact amount of assets, or gold.

To become an Ancient Noble house, a family must have at least 150 years old, with a long ancestry to back it up.

And then Noble and Most Ancient Houses were the first _pure-blood_ families of Great Britain. Dating hundreds of years old. Some with blood connection to ancient and powerful wizards or witches. Or so they would tell.

Galadriel read the privilege of each branch. It was clear how much power the Noble and Most Ancient Houses hold in court. They could even vote to include another family in their ranks if they wanted. Not that it happened, since it would require a majority vote. And no one wanted to have another family up there with them. Besides, some families hated each other. Some families were part of the Dark Faction, other in the Grey Faction, and some in the Light Faction. So they were never in agreement on anything.

So, there she was, Galadriel thinking deeply about what she could do.

 _"Could I claim some old houses? There are a few houses with strange titles, called Great and Honorable Ancient Houses. Mm, Peverell House is one of them… Agrippa, Sawbridge, Pentaghast, Flamel. Oh, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are all part of the Great and Honorable Ancient Houses of the Wizarding World too. Interesting, what could I do with them?"_ Galadriel thought, reading the book Demiurge gave her a few days ago.

Galadriel knew most of those houses were practically extinct. Or close to it. She would have to investigate it.

"Oh, Myrddin Wyllt, The prince of Enchanters, and Morgan Le Fay, the queen of Avalon," Galadriel whispered, getting more interested in those names but before she could get deeper in the book, a voice interrupted her.

"My lady, Minette Rosier wished to speak with you," Daphne said, with a tone of voice almost remembering Galadriel of Albedo.

So far, Daphne has taken the role of _an assistant_ , and her right hand. Not that Galadriel gave her any of those titles, but she was happy to have someone to speak about. The refined and exquisite blonde girl was smarter than Galadriel thought. Whenever she wanted to know more about the nobles' houses or laws, Daphne was there to tell her. Besides, Galadriel loved the look of Daphne when she thought the white-haired girl was not looking. Daphne's eyes were full of lust.

 _"Albedo and Shalltear don't enjoy sharing. Well, with anyone who is no from Nazarick that is, yet, I can't care enough to avoid using Daphne for me own pleasure. Perhaps, Albedo would like to teach Daphne a few lessons. Mm, maybe both Shalltear and Albedo would like to teach Daphne and Tracey where they belong. I would love to watch it,"_ Galadriel quickly removed those thoughts from her mind. It was not good that her demon side was always looking to conquer anything in her path. Including young maidens. Galadriel sighed, it was horrible to think of something like that.

Both Daphne and Tracey were too young to think of doing things like that.

Galadriel glance at Tracey who was sitting in the couched, or well, laying on the couch, no bothering covering her long and gorgeous legs. Looking way more relaxed than before since now her family was out of reach from the Dark Faction. All thanks to Galadriel and her loans.

Both young girls were beautiful. It annoyed Galadriel sometimes. When she was in high school, she was a potato. Or so she thought. Regardless, they were too pretty for the own good. _Maybe magic speed up their bodies to reach adulthood faster?_ Galadriel thought.

Galadriel sighed, trying to get at the matter at hand.

"Alright, let her come," Galadriel said, looking at the girl who not too long ago sat on the same chair Galadriel was on.

"Minette, my dear, what have you brought for me now?" Galadriel spoke with a voice full of elegance. Minette exhaled deeply as she gave the white-haired girl a letter.

"A letter?"

"It's from my father, he asked me about _you_. He ordered me to get close to you and… To find anything about you. He wants to know about your family," Minette said with not feeling as strong as she used to.

"I see… Interesting. Daphne, darling. Whom among the Slytherin students would do the same, as our dear Minette?" Galadriel asked, Daphne not bothered by the word _darling_. Thought for a few seconds.

"Every family in the Dark Faction, my lady. The Parkinsons, Nott, Malfoy, Averie… Rosier. Among many lesser ones. They would like to know more about your ancestry, no doubt. For now, your family gold and power, it's enough to hold them away from you. But they respect blood and heritage more than anything. So, with that in mind. If they find that your family has no really… Eh, _purity_. They will probably try to use their Wizengamot influence to get a hold of your family assets," Daphne replied.

"Using the law to force my family to _pay_ for the privilege of living here, I would assume," Galadriel said with an icy voice.

"Among many other things," Minette whispered with fear in her voice.

"How so?" Galadriel asked.

"There are laws, ancient ones. Among them, there is one, called, _Lex autem deferat seni._ This law dictates that if a _new_ family wants to be part of the British nobility, they would have to give away, _their magic in blood, gold and name_. Meaning that, they _would_ force the family in question to give no only gold to each noble family, but ancient tomes of magic and… Daughters. So, they would force you to marry one lord, and if you have sisters, the same will happen to them. And then, your daughters would have to marry others lords, and so on. Until the family pays the debt."

Galadriel only sat there, there was no amusement on her face. Nothing.

"That law makes little sense," Galadriel responded.

"True, the law itself, it's absurd. But they made it to keep _foreigners families_ away from the British Magical world. But the law, it's written in old magic. It hard to _eliminate_ ," Daphne replied softly.

"It's just an example of the many laws that could be used against your family," Minette said.

"Mm, interesting," Galadriel only said.

Galadriel sighed, feeling hungry. "So much to do… But, so much fun." Galadriel whispered, looking at the chimney.

"Thank you both. For now, there is a lot for me to do. Minette for now, you are going to sit right here. There are a lot of things to do. Daphne, send a letter to your father, tell him that my _father_ would meet with him soon. Tracey, dear, you do the same."

The girls there saw the smile on Galadriel's face, it was an _unsettling one_. Like it was a game for her. It sends a shiver through their bodies. Yet, they couldn't help themselves but be captivated by it. Next to Galadriel, they felt strong and sure that everything would be alright. And it was also attractive. Daphne couldn't help herself but licked her lips. She was sure that if _her lady_ wasn't going to use her in the way Daphne wanted. Well, the Ice Queen of Slytherin would only need to step up her game.

Since for Daphne, there was nothing more appealing for a young girl craving for a more _adult_ experience than a beautiful girl, with a gorgeous body and elegant smile.

However, Daphne would have to be careful, since maybe she was going to face the consequences by trying to seduce the Demon Empress.


	7. Scary kids

**Here it is the next update! The next one it's going to be The Demon Empress in Westeros! Then, a One-shoot fic of Harry Potter and Overlord!**

**You guys are gonna love it!**

**See you guys later!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, sat on the Gryffindor table with a big grin on his face. For the last few days, the entire population of Hogwarts began treating him differently. Well, by Hogwarts population, Harry meant the female population. The whole thing was surreal for the young boy. Girls left and right wink at him, some of them outright flirt with him and the boldest of them. Downright, invite him to _do things._

Harry has refused graciously. For now, that was. He was a teenage boy and nothing has prepared him to refuse beautiful girls. Then again, nothing has ever prepared him for anything.

But Harry wondered _why_ some many females were throwing themselves at him. Not that he was angry about it, he was just confused.

Yet, it was not the only thing Harry felt different from his body. The magic going through him appeared to be stronger than before. For Harry, it was hard to explain what he could feel when using magic, but he couldn't deny how powerful he could feel sometimes. It was also the reason he seemed more upfront in many things. Long gone was the shy boy he couldn't even speak complete sentences to girls.

Now, the boy-who-lived wanted to take the matter into his own hands. Depending on the adults on his life has never ended in anything good. The _fear_ for him. They wanted to keep him out of danger by not telling him the truth. _Like it would even matter_. Voldemort would not wait until he graduates from Hogwarts to kill him. Harry would have again done everything by himself.

Hopefully, no one would die.

"Harry, were you listening to what I say?" Hermione asked him with an irritated tone.

"Ah, sorry about it, what were you talking about?" Harry asked with a sigh.

Hermione looked at him with a worried face. Even though he seemed healthier than before, he was still looking annoyed and angry sometimes. Yes, Harry looked like a completely distinct person now. Hermione was not blind, she saw a handsome young man with a unique attractiveness woo girls to his side. Not that it would ever matter to Hermione, for her, Harry was like the brother she never had.

However, the girls were looking at Harry like a piece of meat. And so far, everyone wanted to have a piece of him. Metaphorically, of course.

And although Harry looked better, it worried Hermione to no end. _What happened to him? Did someone put a curse on him? Heal him or something? What trigger this change in him?_ Hermione had so many questions, but no answers.

"Harry, we were talking about Umbridge… _Professor_ Umbridge's educational decrees! She has been banning minor activities, but how long it would take for it to become more? Not only that, the Ministry it's now focusing more in the Wizengamot members and noble houses, for some strange reason," Hermione held the Prophet in her hands, reading the headlines. The slander of both Dumbledore and Harry has stopped for now. The bushy girl wondered why would that be.

"Everything is so… Strange."

Harry sighed, knowing Hermione was right. So far, no more problems for him. Harry has kept quiet around the pink toad. The scars of his harm disappeared, but it didn't mean that he forgot about them. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling of something going on behind scenes. Umbridge classes had become boring and useless but, he sensed something blocking the toad professor from doing what she wanted.

"Honestly, I'm glad they stop talking about me. I have enough attention as it is," Harry said.

"That's true, although I believe the attention you are receiving now, it's not as bad as you say," Hermione whispered.

Harry blushed slightly, but not enough for people to see.

"I don't know what are you talking about."

" _Sure_ , you don't know. Lavender Brown and Romilda Vane have been all over you! Among many other girls!" Hermione hissed with a slight smirk on her face, as Harry scoffed, embarrassed.

"You're imagining things, Hermione!"

"Oh, _really?_ What about the time, Katie _mysteriously_ fell on your lap? Or when, that girl from Ravenclaw bend over so you could see her underwear during Arithmancy?"

"Well, what can I say? I'm the chosen one!" Harry replied happily as Hermione hit him with the newspaper.

"Yeah, sure you all over the moon now. But be careful, Harry, some girl may try to do something."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Harry, please! You're a teenager! _Like myself,_ may I add! Hormones are all over the place! It may be hard for you to… Hold yourself!"

"Hermione, please don't speak about that!" Harry said with a scandalized tone. Yes, the thought of _something_ like that has crossed his mind more than once in the last few days, but he was still holding up.

Harry looked at the end of the Gryffindor table and saw a group of Gryffindor girls giggling in his direction. Lavender Brown smirked at him and slowly raised her skirt. Enough for him to see _her panties._ They were pink. Harry blushed deeply as he could feel something growing somewhere.

"See! I told you those girls will not leave you alone!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, I'm sorry! It's not like I can stop it!" Harry replied.

"I know, but _be_ careful! Really, Harry, you need to understand that if… Well, you know!" Hermione tried to say what she wanted but with no luck.

"Sirius, could explain to you how it works?"

"Really? Sirius? You want me to take advice about this from him? Besides, I know how it… Works!"

"Yeah, not a good idea… And I don't need to know that! Just don't… Get a girl pregnant!"

"Let's talk about something else, what about that?" Harry urged.

"Agreed."

"Great, now, has Ron speak with you?" Hermione asked with a more angry tone of voice than before. Like a hissing of a snake. To which Harry groaned.

Ron has been acting like a bloody idiot the last few days. Harry didn't understand why at first, but after hearing Hermione's point of view, he was once again jealous of the attention Harry was getting. Adding up that, Ron found out that Hermione was spending more time with Galadriel Nazarick. The red-haired boy somehow believed it was in Hermione's best interest to avoid that _slimy snake_. So, he thought it was a good idea to have a few words with the Slytherin girl in front of the rest of the house about her using _dark magic_ on his friend.

It didn't end so well for Ron. Hermione found out and went mad. Refusing to speak to Ron at all, something that brought the current state of affairs between the Golden Trio. Ron sat down next to Seamus and Dean speaking about Quidditch, too proud or stupid to ask for forgiveness from Hermione of Harry.

Harry couldn't understand what was going on with Ron sometimes. It was strange, truly. He could be his best mate sometimes and then act like that. Harry was getting annoyed by it all. Hopefully, Ron would grow up. Yet, Harry would wait and see.

"He is acting up again. Leave him be. You know how he is. Ron is too proud to stupid to say sorry."

"He is a git," Hermione hissed.

"Let's give him a chance, okay?"

"He better give a good apologize this time."

Harry shivered at the sight of Hermione's angry face, so he calmed _her_ down.

"So, Hermione, what were you talking about, with _her?"_ Harry asked.

"What do you care?" Hermione replied with a suspicious look in her eyes. To which Harry raised his hands in surrender.

"I am just curious, that's all! You seem to like her, and that's a lot for me to say! You don't like the rest of the girls in Gryffindor!" Harry said Hermione sighed.

"We were just talking about books, that's all. She invited me to New York, to a fan-greeting with one of my favorite authors. That's all. No _dark magic_ , no _pureblood_ supremacy! Just talking about something we both enjoy," Hermione said.

Harry was surprised to hear Hermione speak like that, he felt bad for her. Harry understood that, besides Ron and him, Hermione didn't have _female_ friends. Ginny was more of an acquaintance than a friend. They got along just fine, but something was missing there for it to be a genuine friendship. However, with that white-haired girl, Hermione was truly herself.

Both seemed to speak for hours about anything, Hermione never thought she would enjoy chatting with a girl like that, for such a long time.

"Wow, she must really like you if she invited you. Are you going?" Harry asked in a soft voice.

"I'm thinking about it… Harry, she could be my only true female friend. Besides, you could talk to her too, you may like her. She is different," Hermione smiled at the last bit. Something Harry noticed.

"Well, maybe…" Harry looked to the Slytherin table, where the most gorgeous girl in school sat. She was having a deep conversation with Daphne Greengrass and a boy, Harry knows it's named Blaise Zabini. _What are they talking about?_ Harry wondered.

"Mister Potter," Professor McGonagall brought the attention to both Hermione and Harry.

"When the classes end for today, professor Dumbledore wants to speak with you…" it shocked Harry to hear that. Since the beginning of the year, Dumbledore has refused to even look at him. Hermione had the same thought. _Why now? Why does Dumbledore want to speak with Harry now?_ Hermione could smell something in the air, and it was not the roasted bacon.

"I understand, thank you professor McGonagall."

"What do you think, is this about?" Harry asked once McGonagall left.

"I don't know… Well, _you know who_ , has been to quiet lately, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it's strange."

Harry glance at the top table where Dumbledore was sitting. The old man was staring at him. There was something in those eyes of the old man. Worry, suspicious and sadness.

"I wonder why…" Harry whispered to himself, as she pondered about everything that has happened so far.

* * *

At the other side of the table, Galadriel's circle was growing fast. Now not only Daphne, Tracey, but Minette also sat there. A dark-skinned boy named Blaise Zabini sat with her. The reason was simple. The Zabini family has strong links with some members of the Wizengamot, and some seats thanks to Blaise's mother. _How?_ Well, she married seven times, and all her husbands died for unknown reasons. That's all Galadriel knows. Really scary.

Then, there was another reason for that, since she became the _top snake_. A lot of Slytherin's were trying to gain her favor, or downright dethrone her. Well, _tried_ was the word. Few were onboard with that. The rest were moving away from her because they fear her, or tried to get in her good grace. Blaise was neither something that surprised the white-haired girl. The boy was classy, really elegant. And Arrogant, but in a funny way.

He looked at the rest of the snakes as lesser than him. He was arrogant and sassy. No wonder Daphne liked him.

"So do you think, it's going to work?" Tracey asked him with a nervous voice.

"My dear Davis, when I say it's going to work, it will work. You don't need to worry about the Shafiq. Besides, our lady here, has made sure of that," Blaise said with a refined tone in his voice.

Galadriel nodded nervously.

"Don't worry about it, Tracey. I told you before that everything it's going to be fine. Now, Zabini, could your mother influence _her_ friends in the next meeting at the Wizengamot?" Galadriel asked going to the point. To which the dark-skinned boy smirked.

"Please, my dear, my mother it's a refine lady… She will do it without a problem. As long you keep the end of your bargain."

"Of course I will. It's a wonderful investment in my part. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry, my lady, Blaise's mother, it's good at _persuading men_ ," Daphne added with a smirk on her face.

"And what does that mean, my dear?" Blaise asked with a sneer on his face.

"Oh, nothing, _my dear_. Just, that she must be _superb_ at it, that's all. Her knees must hurt a lot," Daphne said with a smile.

"Well, I hope so. She got tips from your mother."

Tracey almost spilled her drink when she heard that. Minette hides her face, as she was trying to not laugh loudly. And Galadriel could swear that burn was a tier 10 spell.

"Oh, such a painful replied," Daphne said, mocking hurt.

"Do you deny it?" Blaise asked.

"Not at all, it was one reason, why me father married her. But then again, she has only one husband. Not seven like yours. You know what they say, the apprentice has surpassed the master."

"Don't worry about it, my dear Daphne. You mother could still give my mother some tips."

"I don't think so, my _dear_. You dear mother already gets enough _tips_ as it is!"

"Bitch," Blaise hissed.

"Pillow bitter," Daphne replied in kind.

"Carpet muncher."

"Arse bandit."

"Muff diver."

Galadriel could only stare at those two, like a child watching her father's fight. It terrifies her. Those two were scary. It was the same when Albedo and Demiurge argued, or when Sebas and Demiurge argued. _Students are scary!_ Galadriel thought in fear.

Deciding to ignore the ongoing banter between both of them, Galadriel saw the boy with the green-eyed boy at the Gryffindor table with interest. _He looked better now_. Galadriel thought. The boy was malnourished; he had broken bones that never fully healed. Marks on his body, among many other things. The white-haired girl immediately knew what those marks on his back meant.

Galadriel's childhood allowed her to see more. The boy even had burned marks of what she believed was a frying pan. Well, in her case, it was cigarette burns. It brought horrible memories to her without a doubt. She got furious and upset that even after such a long time. Her father's memory was still hunting her.

It was a surprise that Harry could even move as he does. Pestonya told her that the boy was suffering from many internal wounds. A normal boy would have died or at the very least, ended up in a wheelchair. The theory was that magic played a big role in Harry's survival without a doubt.

Galadriel ordered Pestonya to heal him, but it was not because it was _born out of a good will_. Harry would never allow someone to see him. Never. And Galadriel knew _why_. It took several years for her to see a doctor, and the only reason she did was because of how much in pain she was. Her shoulder was a mess, and her ribs were even worse. Her father had a powerful kick.

Her father left marks for her to remember. And for someone like Harry or her. Looking for help was not something _easy to do._ You get used to the pain. That it would eventually go away, like many things. It was also humiliating to admit you were in pain. Showing weakness, showing hurt, was out of the question because it would only mean more pain. Galadriel got used to just _deal_ with it.

To ignore it and pretend she was fine. Of course, that line of thought could only work for so much. That's why she healed Harry Potter. Because _she_ understood what could he be thinking.

 _"It's difficult to live like that. Alone and having problems to show feelings sometimes. And we meet people that care for us and love us. We don't want to bother them with our pain. We don't want them to think less of us. Then we realize the problem was not physical, but mental. Harry, he is young, he could get some help now… Before it's too late. Gods only knows how fuck up my mind is,"_ Galadriel thought with a grim look on her face.

Yet, there was something else in Harry Potter. Pestonya told her that there was some kind of _soul_ inside him. Or a leech sucking on his magic. Then there were some _restrictions_ set up in his magic. Like someone wanted him to never fully grow. They got rid of those restraints, but the leech, well honestly. Galadriel was interested to see what it was. To learn more. So, she left it as it was.

Demiurge said he could use that leech for a wand or something. He said that they could use a soul gem to pull the leech out of the boy's scar. Demiurge wanted to experiment with the human soul of this world. So perhaps he could put the soul into slime and see how it reacts.

Galadriel wanted to laugh when she thought about it. _Could you imagine? Waking up as level 1 slime? Hilarious!_ Galadriel thought.

"My lady?" The voice of Daphne brought her back from her dreamworld. She smiled at the cute blond-haired girl.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking. So, have both of you stop arguing?" Galadriel asked.

"My lady, Daphne and I weren't quarreling. It was a friendly discussion, among two, well one elegant party and a girl who still believe that haircut is any good," Blaise said with an arrogant voice. Tracey snorted at the dab at her friend.

"Indeed, it was… Although, he should take care of his smell. I can smell Marcus Flint's sweat from here," Daphne replied. And Minette had a disgusting look on her face at the thought of _that_.

"Skank."

"Blowhistler."

"Ah, sure… Well, let's get going… I believe we have potions now."

As Galadriel and the rest of the inner circle stood up, they didn't notice the looked some Slytherin members. Among them, it was Draco Malfoy who hissed as she passes by.

"What are we going to do about her?" Theodore Nott hissed.

"What else can we do? We can only wait," Draco said with a nasty look on his face. Next to him, Goyle and Crabbe said nothing. Like two trolls only nodded at him, waiting for some kind of response.

"We have to wait until my father meets with _her_ family. After that, our lord will tell us what to do," Draco said with a sigh.

"Pff, we should take her out when no one it's looking… She got us last time because she did something! No one can be that strong! A curse or something. Maybe her family has some secrets!" Theodore said, showing up his rabbit-looking face.

"Let's wait, after than we could plan something."

Theodore scoffed at Draco as he looked over the swinging hips of Galadriel and the rest of the girls. Then he smiled. Perhaps he could have some fun after all. He looked at Tracey smiling at the white-haired girl and he grinned. _It's going to be good! I will have some fun with her and then Obliviate her. Then, I will do the same to that annoying Greengrass and then to that white-haired bitch._ Theodore thought, but he would learn what would happen when you touch Galadriel's _pets_.


End file.
